I Want You
by XblackbunniesX
Summary: Kurt thought he had everything. Perfect boyfriend, amazing voice, but when he sleeps with Sebastian does everything come tumbling down?
1. Chapter 1

**All rights belong to Ryan Murphy and FOX. I do not own these characters or Glee (but I wish I did)**

He felt his hand tightly grip his waist. The room was filled with moans and whimpers of pleasure. The hand gripping his waist pulled him closer as much as possible.

Kurt palmed his partner through his pants and nipped at his partner's earlobe. Kurt kissed his lover's jawline then down to his chest and to his abdomen.

"Will you just suck me off already?"

"Relax Smythe, patience is a virtue." Kurt replied slightly licking the tip that was covered by Sebastian's grey boxers. He pressed small kisses on the clothed head.

"God Kurt!" Sebastian couldn't take it anymore. He shoved his boxers down to this ankles and yanked Kurt's hair and pulled him downward causing Kurt to wrap his mouth around his cock. Kurt didn't argue, he wrapped his hand around the base of the cock and licks a long strip before taking more of him in. He increases the speed and bobs his head up and down. He heard a quiet "yes" before licking another long stripe on the side of his cock.

"Come here." Sebastian moaned bringing him up and kissing him roughly. Tongue and teeth clashing together in the fight for dominance. Kurt kissed his jawline and then down to his shoulder. Sebastian had to admit the princess could do wonders with his mouth. He closed his eyes and just let Kurt pleasure him. God he's never felt so - "Ow! What the hell Princess!"

"I'm not you're slave so don't yank my hair like a rag doll." Kurt said kissing back up to his jaw.

"You're such a bitc- _oh!"_

Sebastian raked his nails roughly against Kurt's skin. He rubbed his hand softly on his ass before smacking it harshly.

"You may not be my slave now, but you will be soon."

Kurt was going to reply but Sebastian stuck his finger in his mouth. After pulling his finger out he sloppily kissed him while slowly putting his finger in Kurt's hole. He didn't give him time to adjust to the feeling before moving the finger and then adding another one.

"God Sebastian!"

"I knew you'd be screaming my name tonight Princess." Sebastian scissored his hole then added a third finger.

"I'm stretched hurry up and fuck me!"

"Bossy little bitch are we?"

"Just fuck me!" Kurt groaned.

Sebastian removed his fingers and entered Kurt harshly. Before giving him time to adjust to the fullness Sebastian pulled back and thrusted back in. He created a fast paced rhythm pushing himself into Kurt. " _Ohs_ " and " _Ahs_ " sounded through out the room from both men.

"Harder, Seb, harder!" Kurt moaned arching his back.

"You like it rough don't you Princess?"

Kurt moaned in response. He was close, so close, but he wanted Sebastian to come first. He didn't want Sebastian to win, it was like a game. A game he felt he was about to lose because this felt so good. He tried touching himself, but Sebastian held both of his wrist together.

"No touching." Sebastian growled biting on the crook of his neck. Kurt was sure his body was covered in marks. Marks he would have to hide. Marks he would have to hide from Blaine. Yet he didn't feel guilty, he felt the complete opposite. He felt so good, he never thought he would feel this - _oh_ \- way.

"Oh god do that again!"

Seb gave his infamous smirk and thrusted inward hitting the bundle of nerves. He couldn't take it anymore. He didn't care if Sebastian won, he couldn't hold it in any longer.

"S-Seb... I-I'm gonna-"

"It's okay, come for me baby. You can do it." Sebastian said thrusting harder and harder.

Kurt couldn't take it anymore. Screw winning. He already let Meerkat fuck him, what sense of pride does he have left?

" _Oh_ _Sebastian_!" Kurt came with Seb's name on his lips and that's what did it. Seb came soon after Kurt and rode out his orgasm. He fell next to Kurt and tried to catch his breathe.

"Wow." Kurt said.

Seb wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled him closer. It may be weird but Seb loves to cuddle after sex. "That was amazing."

"Sebastian. . . I just cheated on Blaine with you."

"So what."

"So I love Blaine."

"That didn't stop you." Seb pressed small light kisses on the side of his neck and on his cheek.

Kurt got up and started putting his clothes on.

"Where are you going?" Sebastian asked.

"I can't do this. I just cheated on the man I love."

"Are you really doing this Kurt?"

"Of course, I just betrayed the one I loved! I wouldn't expect you to understand." Kurt grabbed his things and slammed the door closed.

Kurt called a cab to take him home from Sebastian's house in Westerville. He couldn't believe he did this, but he didn't regret it. In fact he knows that if Sebastian ever asked him to sleep with him again Kurt would say yes in a heart beat.

Kurt have the cab driver his address and thought about the events that happened. He couldn't believe what happened. He couldn't believe he enjoyed it. He paid the cab driver and snuck inside. His dad and Carole were in D.C. for a week. He did his skin care routine and laid in his bed. As he laid in bed a thought occurred to him. He said he betrayed the one he _loved_. He surely meant _love_ right? Yeah he definitely meant love. He could never fall out of love with Blaine. Could he?


	2. Chapter 2

**All rights belong to FOX and Glee. I do not own these characters or the show**

Kurt didn't know what to do. He was confused and couldn't stop thinking about last night. He didn't know why he was at Scandals in the first place. Was he expecting something there? Maybe someone? Kurt groaned at the thought.

"Kurt are you listening to me?"

"Sorry, I'm just tired. I didn't get enough sleep last night. What were you saying Rach?" Kurt said giving her his full attention. It wasn't like he was lying. He didn't get any sleep last night from thinking about what happened with Sebastian.

He felt horrible. Not only did he cheat on his boyfriend who he loved, but he liked how Sebastian made him feel. _Loved_ even. He may hate the little Meerkat, but he can't deny how good he felt with Sebastian. He was a terrible person.

"I was saying that Mr. Schue should totally give me the solo for regionals. I mean we would win for sure if he did." Rachel commented.

Kurt rolled his eyes and bit into his apple. He wasn't that hungry today. The growing feeling of guilt eating away at him caused his appetite to shrink.

"Yeah right Dwarf like he should give _you_ the solo. If anything my voice would surely help us win."

"Santana you're just jealous because you don't have half as much talent as I do."

"Please I have as much talent as you and Lady Hummel combined. Speaking of Lady Hummel, what's got your panties in a bunch? You've been glaring at that apple all lunch."

Kurt got up from his seat and threw his apple away. He needed to be alone to think. He walked to his locker and grabbed the books he needed for his next class. As he organized his things he felt his phone vibrate it in his pocket. He checked his phone, but immediately wanted to throw it against the wall. It was the last person he wanted to talk to. Yet his curiosity got the best of him.

 **12:32 P.M.**

 **From: Sebastian**

 **Parents are gone for two weeks, wanna come over tonight?**

Kurt knew that he shouldn't reply. That he should just ignore it and go back to being happy with Blaine. He has everything from a perfect boyfriend to a perfect relationship. Does he really want to throw that away? The more he looks at the text the more he wants to say yes.

'Just one last time.' Kurt told himself. 'Just one last time and I'll go back to being utterly and hopelessly devoted to Blaine.'

 ** _12:34 P.M._**

 ** _To: Sebastian_**

 ** _Meet you at your place at 8 and how did you get my number? I didn't give it to you last night._**

 **12:34 P.M.**

 **From: Meerkat**

 **I have my ways ;)**

 ** _12:35 P.M._**

 ** _To: Meerkat_**

 ** _You stole my phone._**

 **12:35 P.M.**

 **From: Meerkat**

 **Is that so wrong?**

Kurt rolled his eyes and put his phone back in his pocket. This will be the last time. The more he tells himself that maybe he'll believe it.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own these characters or the show. All rights belong to Ryan Murphy and FOX.**

 **If there is anything wrong with the chapters please tell me and thank you guys for reviewing my stories I never thought this story would have any reviews so thank you! Please please please review some more. I'm also sorry if my smut writing skills suck really bad.**

Well here he was. Sitting in his Navigator that was parked in Sebastian's driveway. Gaga what was he doing here? Was he really doing this? Was he really going to cheat on Blaine? Apparently he was because he was suddenly walking to Sebastian's front door.

Before he could even knock Sebastian was already standing in the doorway. Shirtless. Showing off his perfect abs.

"So you decided to come after all." Sebastian said.

For some reason Kurt didn't feel so awful anymore. He didn't feel so worried. He felt calm and wanted and dangerous. This feeling overcame him and he needs to touch him. He needs to _be_ touched.

Kurt pushed Sebastian inside and pressed his lips against his. Sebastian lifted him up and carried him upstairs to his room. If you told Sebastian two weeks ago that he would be having sex with Kurt he would have laughed in your face and called you an idiot, but here he was tugging off Kurt's shirt and throwing him on the bed. The weird thing is, he actually likes it.

"Couldn't say no could you?"

Kurt couldn't say anything. With Sebastian kissing a spot behind his ear and nipping at his skin he knew he would sound stupid if he replied. Sebastian had the power to make his words jumble and make his knees turn to jelly. Something Blaine couldn't do anymore.

"Answer me." Sebastian growled and tugged at Kurt's earlobe. It took everything Kurt had to choke back a moan.

"No."

"No what?" Seb grinding against Kurt causing their clothed cocks to touch.

"I couldn't say no. I couldn't stay away."

Kurt moaned and arched his back when Sebastian licked one of nipples. Sebastian sucked on the pink nipple before going to the other one. He paid attention to all the places that make Kurt go crazy. The small place behind his ear, his nipples, when he kisses a spot underneath his jaw. Usually he wouldn't care what makes his lovers feel good, but with Kurt it was different. He _had_ to make him feel good.

Sebastian tried to release Kurt of his jeans but they were so tight.

"Dammit Princess why are your jeans so tight?"

"Shut up Smythe, you love them."

Where did that come from? Did he really just say that? Why is Sebastian smirking like that? Why does he like it?

"You're right, your ass looks amazing in those jeans. Makes me wanna fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk."

No matter how hard he tried Kurt couldn't help but moan. He also couldn't deny that he was rock hard. He pulled Sebastian up for a heated kiss. Tongue and teeth clashing together. Kurt wasn't going to let Sebastian win this time. He fought Sebastian's tongue until he tired him out.

'Yes!' Kurt thought to himself.

He roamed his mouth and even sucked on Sebastian's tongue earning him a groan of pleasure. For some reason he wanted to pleasure Sebastian, but Seb had other plans.

"Too many clothes." Kurt whimpered.

"Let's fix that then."

While Kurt hastily unbuttoned Sebastian's jeans, Seb tried to pull off Kurt's boxers. He pressed open-mouthed kisses on Kurt's hips. Sucking and biting on the flawless pale skin. He licked a long stripe along the side of his skin. He watched as Kurt's face flushed pink.

He usually doesn't do this, but it's just something about Kurt that makes him want to do anything for the porcelain skin-like boy. He's felt that way since he first saw him at The Lima Bean.

He licked the tip of Kurt's cock before taking him in his mouth. He wrapped a hand around the base of his cock and pumped his hand back and forth. He took him in deeper and bobbed his head up and down.

"Oh Sebastian!" Kurt moaned and grabbed at Sebastian's hair. His grip was tight and a little painful, but Sebastian ignored it. It turned him on even more. While doing this he pushed a finger inside Kurt. Moving it in and out. Kurt's grip on Sebastian's hair tightened when another finger was added. He moaned loudly at the feeling. Sebastian scissored his hole and added a third finger.

Kurt was close. He couldn't take it. He could feel the tightness in his stomach. He's never felt like this before. Never felt so good. Never felt so free, and _oh_ the things Sebastian can do with his mouth. The way he takes Kurt in completely without gagging. How he occasionally licks a short stripe on the sides of his cock. It was enough to make Kurt go crazy.

"Seb I'm gonna-"

Before he could finding his sentence he came into Sebastian's mouth who swallowed it all. Not one drop was left. He grabbed the lube and the condoms from the desk. He put on the condom and poured the lube in his hand. He covered his cock with it and threw the bottle on the floor. Sebastian smirked as he lifted one of Kurt's legs and placed it around his waist.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard Sweetheart you won't be able to move." Sebastian growled.

He placed Kurt's other leg around his waist and lifted his hips. He aligned his cock with Kurt's hole and pushed himself in. Unlike last time he waited for Kurt to get used to the fullness of his huge cock inside him.

He pulled Kurt up for a kiss to distract him from the pain. The kiss was fast and needy, but the passion was still there. Not that either one of them would admit that there was passion in the kiss. They would just say it was lust and the fact that they were both horny as hell.

"Go."

Sebastian pulled out slowly and slammed himself back in harshly. He wasn't going to go easy on him. He wanted Kurt to feel this until next week. He wanted the shorter boy to feel what _he_ did tonight. To feel what Blaine could never do.

Sebastian gripped his hips and slammed himself in at a harsh and fast pace creating a rhythm.

"God Sweetheart you're so tight. I bet Blaine never fucks you like this does he?"

Kurt didn't want to answer. He didn't even want to think about Blaine while he was being fucked by another man.

"Shut up and fuck me harder Smythe. You're supposed to be pleasuring me not making small talk."

If it was possible Sebastian's eyes darkened even more, but with determination. He gripped Kurt's hips and pushed himself in even deeper hitting his prostate. He smirked at the sound of Kurt's moans and the sound of the headboard hitting the wall. Kurt sounded like a pornstar. He could just get off at the sinful noises Kurt makes.

"Oh god Sebastian!"

He lifted his legs and placed them on his shoulder to get a better angle. His cock throbbed with the need to come, but he couldn't come yet. Not until Kurt did. He knew he wouldn't have to wait long. With the moans and whimpers Kurt is making he's gonna come soon.

Sebastian leaned down and placed open mouthed kisses on Kurt's neck. He bit hard at Kurt's shoulder blade. He then moved up a little and sucked at places on Kurt's neck that wasn't covered in purple marks. He moved up and tugged on his earlobe. With that and the last thrust he did Kurt couldn't take it.

"Sebastian!" Kurt moaned as he came, hitting his stomach and Sebastian's chest.

Kurt couldn't breathe. He's never came that hard, he even saw stars for a moment. As he tried to catch his breathe he felt Sebastian's tongue licking up all the come that spilled on his stomach. He flipped them both over so that Kurt was on top of Sebastian.

"Now it's my turn." He huskily whispered in Seb's ear.

He began to ride him, already feeling himself becoming hard again. He went faster and created a nice and quick rhythm. He's never done this before, but from the sounds that are escaping Sebastian's mouth he must be doing something right.

Sebastian's hands explored Kurt's waist and hips. The way his hips moved did all kinds of things to not only his brain, but his dick. It was too painful to hold it in. Soon enough he was coming hard inside Kurt. It felt amazing. Kurt followed him soon after that.

Kurt slumped beside him on the bed. He felt exhausted. Sebastian pulled out and took off the used condom. He tied it up and threw it towards the waste basket not caring if it made it in or not. Kurt felt Sebastian wrap his arm around his waist. He was too tired to protest the movement. Instead he just cuddled up beside him not caring if he had a boyfriend at the moment.

The room was hot and smelled of sex. It comforted him actually. Made him feel like he was safe in Seb's arms and that nothing mattered. Like they could fuck whenever they wanted and it would be normal, but it won't be. It won't be normal and they couldn't fuck whenever they wanted to. Sebastian was not his boyfriend, Blaine was. This will be the last time he would do this to him. The last time.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own these characters or the show. All rights belong to Ryan Murphy and FOX**

 **Thanks for the reviews I really appreciate it, if you have any questions feel free to P.M. me. Also don't worry Blaine will be in this chapter but if you haven't already noticed this story will not be Blaine/Klaine friendly.**

Kurt woke up to the sunlight streaming through the blinds. He sat up and looked around to see that he wasn't in his room. He started to panic until he felt the bed shift a little. Kurt looked over and saw a body laying next to him. He started panicking even more, but he remembered last night's events.

He carefully removed Sebastian's arm from around him and tried to stand up. Only to groan in pain because his ass and hips hurt like hell. He could barely walk.

'Looks like Craigslist got what he wanted.' Kurt thought to himself.

He looked around for a shirt and decided to just grab one of Sebastian's and his boxers. After that he walked downstairs to find something to cook for breakfast. He ventured around the house just looking at family portraits and awards and certificates.

'Cute.' Kurt thought when he came across a picture of a young Sebastian Smythe playing in a sandbox.

He walked inside the kitchen and got the ingredients out for omelets. As he bent down to get the frying pan he heard a voice from the staircase.

"What a perfect way to wake up on a Saturday morning. Seeing your ass wiggling like that."

Kurt rolled his eyes and stood back up. Sebastian snaked his arms around Kurt's waist and placed small kisses all around Kurt's neck. His hands slowly traveled up the sides of Kurt's waist and back down to his ass.

"Sebastian what are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" He replied turning Kurt around and lifted him up onto the counter.

"Well can you stop so I can make breakfast? You can't do this."

"Why not?" Sebastian asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"I have a boyfriend."

Sebastian rolled his eyes and leaned over to Kurt. "That didn't stop you last night from taking my huge cock. Didn't stop you from riding me. Didn't stop you from coming over to my place."

Kurt couldn't help but feel guilty at the thought. He did the worst thing possible. He loved what happened last night and wants it to happen again. He wants Sebastian. That is the worst thing he could ever do to Blaine. He's betraying a boy he's tried so hard to get, but he doesn't care. With the way Sebastian was touching him right now he couldn't even think straight. The light touches felt heavenly, but so immoral.

"Leave him." Sebastian whispered in his ear.

"What?" Kurt asked aware of what was happening and where he was.

"Leave Blaine he doesn't deserve you."

"And you do?"

Was he really telling him to leave the one person who loves him for someone who couldn't love anything other than himself?

"Yes, I do. I can treat you so much better than he can Kurt. I know what you like and what you want. Leave him."

Kurt shook his head hopped off the counter trying to ignore the pain that shot up his legs. He walked upstairs to Sebastian's room and grabbed his things. After buttoning his jeans he turned around only to see Sebastian blocking the doorway.

"Move Smythe."

"Back to last names, and to think that I thought we were on good terms after you were screaming my name last night."

"Sebastian move." Kurt didn't sound so intimidating especially because his face flushed pink and his voice decided to go a higher octave.

"Why should I Princess? Why should I just let you walk out? So you can be with your boyfriend who you love so dearly? Your boyfriend who could never fuck you as hard as I do? A boyfriend who could never love you as much as I could? Why should I let you go and be with that hobbit of yours?"

Kurt shook his head and pushed Sebastian out the way. He didn't have to deal with this. This wasn't serious. It was just sex that's all. He got in his Navigator drove to his house. On the way there he thought about what he did. He felt so stupid and dirty. He shouldn't have slept with the Meerkat faced boy in the first place. Why did he even want to? Did he seriously just risk everything for someone who is selfish and only cares about sex?

Kurt felt the tears sting his eyes. He felt horrible and tired. He let the tears fall as he drove home. Hopefully this is all a nightmare he'll wake up from. Please just be a nightmare.

Later

Kurt laid in his bed. He didn't know what else to do. He thought maybe he could come up with something when he was in the shower, but all he could think about were the light touches and the marks Sebastian caused. The marks!

Kurt jumped up from his bed and ran to his vanity. No one was home. His parents were still in D.C., but Finn should be coming home from Rachel's any time now. He covered his neck and shoulder with makeup. When he thought it was good enough he decided that he should text Blaine.

 _ **11:43 A.M.**_

 _ **To: Blainey Boo**_

 _ **Meet me at the Lima Bean? 12:30?**_

He didn't have to wait long for a reply. Not a minute later his phone vibrating against his arm.

 **11:43 A.M.**

 **From: Blainey Boo**

 **Of course, I'll meet you there 3**

Maybe seeing Blaine will make him not want to sleep with Sebastian again. Maybe he'll feel better again. He grabbed his keys and made his way to the Lima Bean. He felt jittery and nervous and not in a good way. He'll have to calm down or else he might confess. He's not ready to tell him yet.

He parked in the parking lot and waited in line to order. He contemplated his options while waiting in line. He could just tell Blaine what happened and that it was a mistake. Or he could just keep it a secret until the day he dies. Maybe he'll go with the second one.

He ordered his and Blaine's coffee and a blueberry muffin. He paid and went to go find a seat. He chose to sit in the very back next to the window.

"Hey."

Kurt looked up and smiled. "Hey, I'm happy you could come."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"You've been busy lately. We both have, we don't spend time together anymore. I miss you." Kurt said reaching out for his hand.

Blaine was going to take his hand, but thought better of it. He patted Kurt's hand and smiled at him.

"I miss you too."

To say Kurt was disappointed would be an understatement. Yeah he was used to Blaine not wanting to show affection in public, but it made him feel like he was ashamed of him. He smiled slightly and took a bite of his blueberry muffin.

"Well look who we have here."

No, no not now. Please for the love of Gaga not now.

"Sebastian, pleasure seeing you here." Blaine sarcastically said.

"What are you doing here Sebastian?"

He looked to up and looked back down again. Sebastian was wearing a tight dark grey polo that showed his muscles perfectly. He rarely sees the Dalton boy wearing anything other than his Dalton blazer.

"I was getting coffee and saw you guys and decided to invite myself over. I thought a certain person would be glad to see me." Sebastian wasn't looking at Blaine when he said this. He was looking at Kurt. Staring at him as his cheeks became hot and became a light red.

Blaine was too oblivious to notice.

'Dimwit.' Sebastian thought. Honestly Kurt chose this short idiot over him?

"Why I would be glad to see you?" Blaine asked curiously.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. Of course he would only think of himself. He's more than a dimwit.

"I wasn't talking about you Hobbit, I was talking about the sexy angel looking out the window."

YBlaine shot him a questioningly, but also threatening, glance. Was he really talking about Kurt? He couldn't be, he had to be joking. I mean sure he's cute, but sexy no.

"Well you visited, you can go now." Kurt said still avoiding eye contact.

"I don't think I want to. I mean especially what happened las-"

Kurt got up and pulled Sebastian to the back where the bathrooms were.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to hang out with my boyfriend. What are you doing? You can't just bring that up!" Kurt said crossing his arms across his chest.

"Why not? Doesn't your boyfriend have the right to know?"

"Ugh! You make everything so difficult! Why do I even bother with you? All you care about is yourself and sex. You're just a slut you know nothing about relationships! You could never understand how horrible I feel about betraying Blaine!"

Sebastian stood there frozen. Yes what Kurt said hurt him a lot, but he wasn't going to let it show. Instead he glared at Kurt and walked out the door. Who needs him anyway?

'There are tons of guys who are begging me to fuck them, I don't need that flamboyant Princess.' Sebastian thought to himself as he stormed out of the popular coffee shop.

Kurt put his head in his hands and walked out the bathroom. He knew what he said was mean and he's sorry for it, but right now his boyfriend is more important. He walked back to his table to see Blaine looking at him curiously.

"What was that about? I just saw Sebastian storm out of here looking pretty mad." He said taking a bite out of his boyfriend's muffin.

"Nothing, let's just talk about something else."

Blaine talked about how he's been working on the solo gave him, but Kurt wasn't paying any attention. All he could think about was the look in Sebastian's eyes. He knew he hurt him. Maybe tonight he can fix this.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own these characters or the show. All rights belong to Ryan Murphy and Glee.**

 **You guys are so incredible! Thank you for favoriting and following and reviewing my story, (please don't stop reviewing) I really appreciate it so thank you so much!**

 **So I realize you guys are probably just waiting for Klaine be over, buttttttttttt, and don't kill me for this, it has to keep going for a little while. Trust me I want Klaine to be over as well so Kurtbastian can happen but it just can't happen yet. So just sit back, relax, eat some popcorn, and get comfortable because the Klaine show might be awhile**

Kurt walked into Scandals determined to find Sebastian. He knew he would be here. He's here every night looking for new victims to dirty up. He looked around and found Sebastian grinding against another guy on the dance floor. He knew it shouldn't have hurt him, but it did. He felt like he's been stabbed in the heart twenty times just because the asshole was dancing very closely with another man.

Before he could stop himself he walked over to Sebastian and started grinding against him pushing the way boy out the way. Honestly Sebastian could do better. He looked like he came out of a Backstreet Boys music video.

He doesn't know what came over him, but he turned around and kissed Sebastian sloppily on the mouth as to say that-this-boy-is-mine-and-you-need-to-back-off. Sebastian placed his hands on his ass and pulled him closer. He tilted his head deepening the kiss, but before they could get too deep into the kiss Kurt pulled away.

"We need to talk." He whispered in Sebastian's ear.

Kurt pulled Sebastian to the back where they could have some privacy. He sent the boy Seb was previously dancing with a dirty look when they walked by him.

"What did you want to talk about?"

Sebastian didn't want to talk to Kurt about anything right now. The only things he would want to do with him was go back to the dance floor and have Kurt grind all over him or fuck Kurt on the bathroom floor.

"Look I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I shouldn't have said those things. They were horrible and mean and I'm really sor-"

"Let me stop you right there Princess." Sebastian said cutting Kurt off. "What you said didn't hurt me. I don't care about you or your stupid little Hobbit you call a boyfriend. I could care less if you wanted me or not because all I want from you is sex. That's it. Nothing more and nothing less, so if you're not going to give me that then you should leave."

Kurt glared at him in a form of trying not to let Sebastian see how much he hurt him. He knew he shouldn't have come tonight. He walked away and ran to the door. He couldn't let Sebastian see him like this. He couldn't let him see the tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes. It shouldn't hurt this bad. Why does it hurt so bad?

Sebastian ran a hand through his hair and tried to go after him. He didn't mean to say those things. He was just upset at the fact that he couldn't have him.

"Kurt! Kurt wait!" He yelled.

He caught up with him and turned the shorter boy around. "Kurt look at me. Please, look at me."

Kurt knew he couldn't say no to that. Sebastian never says please. He's a demand kind of guy, he never begs. He looked up and stared at the emerald green eyes. He felt that those eyes could unlock everything about Kurt. That they could see right through him. Sebastian cupped Kurt's face and kissed him passionately. He couldn't stand the sight of Kurt looking so hurt. When he pulled away he wiped a tear off of Kurt's cheek and pulled him close.

"I'm so sorry baby, I didn't mean it. I didn't mean what I said."

"It's fine." Kurt muttered.

They held other for what felt like ages. Neither of them minded, in fact it felt so right. Like they were made to hold each other. Sebastian kissed the top of Kurt's head. He didn't understand how an idiot like Blaine could have someone like Kurt. Blaine didn't appreciate Kurt at all. He doesn't worship him. He doesn't see how beautiful and sexy Kurt can be at the same time. He doesn't admire how independent Kurt is. He doesn't see all these things that Sebastian sees. It's killing him. Hell Blaine doesn't even hold his hand in public! Kurt deserves someone who would do all these things. Kurt deserves someone like Sebastian.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own these characters or the show. All rights belong to Ryan Murphy and FOX.**

 **I will try to make these chapters as long as I can I promise. I will also try to involve the other characters as much as possible also.**

It was Monday morning when things began to really change. Kurt could feel the change of atmosphere around him, but he didn't know why. Everything was the same. Rachel was still obnoxious and self-obsessed as usual. Finn was still that confused but leading kind of guy. His relationship with Blaine was still going strong no matter how guilty he felt. So why did he feel something was different?

Kurt walked to his locker. His head hung high. Bold and confident steps. He seemed ready to take on anything in his way. When he opened his locker he wasn't so ready to see three bouquets of red and white roses leap out at him. He looked around for a clue to let him know who put them in there. He figured it was Blaine doing something very romantic, but the cards in the bouquets told him other wise.

'So that's what's different.' Kurt thought.

The messages on all three cards seemed to have been written by hand very carefully on beautiful white cards with small designs on them.

The first one read, _I could treat you better - S_

Thenthe second one read, _Just give me a chance - S_

Finally the last one read, _You won't regret it ;) - S_

Before even looking at the single letter signature he knew who it was from. Just from the first card he knew Sebastian did this. He couldn't hide the smile starting to form on his lips. It was really sweet of Sebastian to do this. He never thought Sebastian would send _anyone_ flowers in his life. So the fact that Seb sent _him_ three bouquets of roses made his heart beat erratically.

"Who are the flowers for?"

Kurt jumped at the sound of a voice coming from behind him. He, very subtly, stuffed the cards in his back pocket before turning towards his boyfriend.

'My boyfriend who I love so much.' Kurt told himself. He doesn't know why he's telling himself that. Like he needs to remind himself he loves Blaine.

"They're for me actually. Someone sent them to me, but I don't know who." Kurt lied partially and switched the roses for his text books. He started walking to his first period with Blaine trailing behind him.

"Someone sent _you_ roses." Blaine said incredulously. Who would want to send Kurt roses?

"Yes, someone did. You act like it's hard to believe that someone sent me flowers."

He sat in his seat for calculus. He brought out his notebook and started writing out the problems that were on the board.

"I-It's not, but Kurt we don't know many gay men in Ohio."

"Blaine why can't you just accept that someone brought me flowers. It's very romantic, I would understand if you're jealous." Kurt teased.

"Oh I'm not jealous."

Kurt frowned a bit at Blaine's flat tone. He returned his attention back to the board. He may love Blaine, but sometimes Blaine makes him feel bad about himself. Blaine acts like he owns Kurt and that he wouldn't believe if anyone else would ever want him. It hurts that he thinks of Kurt that way, but what could he do. He loves Blaine and Blaine loves him.

It was almost the end of class when Kurt felt his phone vibrate. He looked to see if the teacher was paying attention before pulling it out.

 **8:33 A.M.**

 **From: Meerkat**

 **Hope you enjoyed the roses ;)**

He giggled causing Blaine to send him a questioning glance.

 ** _8:33 A.M._**

 ** _To: Meerkat_**

 ** _I did, thank you._**

 **8:34 A.M.**

 **From: Meerkat**

 **How would you like to go to dinner with me tonight? As friends,**

 **unless you want it to be something more ;)**

Kurt thought about it. It would only be as friends, but something inside him wants it to be more than that. He shot a quick glance at Blaine. Blaine treats him like an average prize that no one else would ever want. A prize that Blaine himself barely even wants. Maybe Sebastian could treat Kurt better.

 ** _8:35 A.M._**

 ** _To: Meerkat_**

 ** _Thank god you don't wink as much in real life because that would be creepy and a major turn off. Pick me up at 8._**

 **8:35 A.M.**

 **From Meerkat**

 **You love my winky faces and can't wait to see you beautiful ;)**

What did he get himself into?

 _Later_

Kurt sat down in his regular seat at the lunch table. Between Finn and Puck. Blaine was on the other side talking to Rachel about some duet they want to do together. Kurt rolled his eyes

'Blaine's more in love with Rachel than he is with me.' Kurt bitterly thought.

"So Lady Hummel what was with the flowers?" Santana asked.

"Someone got you flowers?" Finn asked with his mouth full.

Kurt turned away in disgust, his appetite utterly gone.

"I don't know what you're talking about Santana."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, I heard Hobbit talking about it with Berry. So spill, it obviously wasn't from Gel-head over there." Santana said motioning over to Blaine.

"It was from someone. No big deal."

"Dude someone gave you flowers and it wasn't from me or Anderson? Who was it?" Puck asked.

"Someone. I'm not telling you guys."

While Kurt played with his salad the three stared at him as if his face would give them all the answers to their questions. Kurt tried to ignore it as much as he could, but it was annoying as hell. He felt his heart skip a beat when his phone vibrated against his thigh.

He smiled at the text message he received. It only made the three staring at him more curious. Puck and Finn both even tried leaning in closer to see who texted him.

"If you guys are going to be this annoying then I'm gonna leave."

Kurt threw the remains of his salad in the garbage and walked out the cafeteria. He stepped over legs that tried to trip him and dodged shoulders that tried to check him. He walked to his locker and read the text over and over.

 **12:02 P.M.**

 **From: Meerkat**

 **All I can think about is your beautiful face. Your glasz eyes that have the power to see through me. The sex hair you have after I fuck you so hard. Oh the noises you make when I'm deep inside you ;)**

He expected it to have some sexual reference in there, but it was still sweet. Sebastian was really trying. Maybe he really isn't as bad as he seems. That makes him feel less guilty about going on this date with him tonight.

He was going to reply when he felt a hand grabbed his shoulder and push him harshly against the lockers. He heard snickers follow down the hall. He grabbed his phone and sat against the lockers.

 **12:04 P.M.**

 **From: Meerkat**

 **You there Princess?**

 ** _12:04 P.M._**

 ** _To: Meerkat_**

 ** _Yeah._**

 **12:05 P.M.**

 **From: Meerkat**

 **There seems to be more to that "yeah", what's wrong beautiful?**

Did he really care? He could just be one of those people who ask what's wrong but could really give less of a shit to know what was wrong.

 ** _12:05 P.M._**

 ** _To: Meerkat_**

 ** _It's nothing._**

He should really change his name now that they're "friends".

 **12:06 P.M.**

 **From: Seb**

 **Don't give me that shit beautiful. What's wrong?**

 ** _12:06 P.M._**

 ** _To: Seb_**

 ** _It's nothing I can't handle. Just got shoved in the locker by a neanderthal jock, that's all._**

He felt like an anvil landed on his shoulders. What if Sebastian wants nothing to do with him now? What if he thinks he's weak now? Why does he care anyway? He has a boyfriend this shouldn't matter to him. Yet it does, it matters so much.

 **12:07 P.M.**

 **From: Seb**

 **What?!**

Kurt rolled his eyes. It shouldn't be such a surprise. I mean he's like a walking target. Sebastian even bullied him, but for a different reason.

 ** _12:08 P.M._**

 ** _To: Seb_**

 ** _You seem so surprised. You shouldn't be, you even bullied me. Different reason yeah, but still._**

 **12:08 P.M.**

 **From: Seb**

 **And I highly regret that, which is why I want to make it up to you tonight. Don't forget, I'm picking you up at 8 ;)**

 ** _12:09 P.M._**

 ** _To: Seb_**

 ** _Oh the winky face is back and how could I forget? I have a date with the guy I had sex with and cheated on my boyfriend with. I could never forget that._**

 **12:10 P.M.**

 **From: Seb**

 **It was amazing sex so you can't say it wasn't worth it ;)**

 ** _12:10 P.M._**

 ** _To: Seb_**

 ** _Goodbye Sebastian_**

Kurt put his phone away and grabbed his books. Class doesn't start for awhile. He figured he could find peace in the library until it was time for fourth period. The jocks wouldn't think of going in there. As he sat in silence he thought about everything that's happened. How Sebastian and him hated each other. How they would shoot insults at each other every chance they got. How Sebastian would always try to get with Blaine in front of Kurt, but now it's the other way around. Now Sebastian is trying to get with Kurt. Now he's complimenting him. He thought about how they both had sex with each other twice and he didn't feel one twinge of guilt as Sebastian pounded him into the mattress. Now he has a date tonight with this boy. If you asked him if he regretted any of this he would say no.

 _Later_

Kurt sat in glee club listening to another powerful ballad Rachel sung about her undying love for Finn. It took everything Kurt had not to physically roll his eyes. He looked at everyone in the room. Puck slouching in his chair most likely day dreaming about women's breast. Mostly Quinn's breast because he's staring at them right now. Quinn staring at Puck in disgust maybe because she knows what he's thinking and can obviously see that he's staring at her breast. Santana filing her nails and Brittany staring at Mr. Schue's hair like it might explode any second now. Kurt would kill to get out of here.

'Thank god!' Kurt thought when Rachel was finally finished.

"That was amazing Rachel! Anyone else want to go?" Mr. Schue asked.

"If no one else wants to go, me and Blaine have been working on a duet. We surely wouldn't mind singing for the class." Rachel suggested.

Everyone except Finn, Rachel, and Blaine groaned at the thought. Finn just patted Rachel on the knee even though deep inside Kurt knows that he really doesn't want to hear Rachel sing again. He may love his girlfriend and the fact that she sings to him all the time, but I'm sure the man had enough for one day. We all had enough for one day.

"Maybe another time Rachel. Now this week's assignment is about emotion. Any emotion you've been feeling. Guilt, excitement, anger, anything."

Well fuck, he was screwed. It's not like he has to sing about feeling guilty. Maybe sing a song about how happy he is with Se- Blaine. How happy he is with _Blaine._ Hewas fucked.

Gleewas dismissed five minutes later. Kurt rushed out the classroom and to his car hoping he wouldn't have to speak to Blaine. He doesn't want to accidentally blurt out his plans for tonight. Sadly the world hated him.

"Hey Kurt!" Blaine called out running so he could catch up with him.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come to my place tonight. Maybe hang out or do more than hang out."

Kurt slightly cringed at the thought of sex with Blaine. Yeah he liked it, but sometimes it was so awkward. Both of them wanting it to be perfect. That's what makes sex with Sebastian so different than sex with Blaine. With Sebastian it didn't matter if it was perfect or not. They weren't in love or even in a relationship. With Blaine everything had to be perfect. He was the perfect boyfriend, with a perfect voice, and a perfect personality, and they even had a perfect relationship. Well it was perfect.

"Sorry Blaine, I have to work at the shop tonight. Maybe next time?"

"Oh uh yeah sure."

Blaine wasn't used to being turned down by Kurt. Yes he has been turned down by him before, but it still shocked him. Guess he'll just invite Rachel over to practice their duet. Maybe they can do a duet for this week's assignment.

Kurt pulled out of the school's parking lot. He thought clearly about what he was doing. This date better be worth it.

 **I hope this chapter was long enough. I was going to put the date on this chapter, but I decided to put it on the next chapter. Really tired I've been writing this all day. Sorry for any mistakes. I hope you enjoyed it 3 - Mys**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own these characters or the show. All rights belong to Ryan Murphy and FOX.**

 **I really hope you enjoyed the last chapter and thank you for the reviews I really appreciate it. Don't worry Blaine will be out of the picture soon enough. Weird because when I'm watching the show I'm all about Klaine, but fanfiction wise it's all about Kurtbastian. Anywayyyyy.**

Kurt looked in the mirror one last time. He wore a white button up shirt with a black tie and a black vest. He wore dark blue skinny jeans with black combat boots. His hair was perfectly coiffed as usual. If he told you he wasn't nervous it would be a lie. He was so nervous he thought about canceling and just staying at home. He checked his phone and saw that he still had ten minutes left. Finn was at Puck's so he was all alone. He wouldn't be back until possibly midnight. He checked his hair one more time when he heard the doorbell ring. Kurt swallowed his fears and went upstairs. He took in a deep breathe before opening the door. What he saw took his breathe away.

There stood Sebastian holding a bouquet of lilies in his hands. He wore white polo with a navy blazer and dark jeans. To complete the outfit he wore a navy tie. Much like his school uniform, but more casual.

"These are for you. I thought you might want something other than roses." Sebastian said smiling at him.

He actually smiled at him. Not his usual smirk, but a real smile. He could get used to this. Kurt took the beautiful white lilies and invited him inside.

"Thank you Sebastian they're wonderful. After I find a vase for them we can go."

This was the fourth bouquet of flowers he's gotten from Sebastian today. He put one bouquet of roses in his room on his vanity, another in the living room, and then he decided to give the last bouquet of roses to Carol and his dad.

He miraculously found an extra vase underneath the sink. He filled it with water and placed the lilies inside. He'll set them in his room after he gets back.

"Ready?" Kurt asked turning to Sebastian.

"Whenever you are gorgeous." Sebastian winked at Kurt and reached for his hand. Kurt was taken back a little by the gesture, but recovered quickly. He smiled at Sebastian and took his hand. He felt this weird tingling sensation that went up his arm as Sebastian lead them to his Lexus.

"This is your car?" Kurt asked stunned, gazing at the shiny red Lexus.

"Yup, this baby is all mine."

Seb opened the car door for Kurt. He needed to be on his best behavior if he wanted to impress Kurt. This night will determine whether he gets Kurt or not. He doesn't want to mess things up. He got in the drivers seat and started pulling out of Kurt's driveway.

"You know no one's ever bought me so many flowers before. Thank you."

"You deserve them. Hell you deserve a whole field of flowers." Sebastian replied. After awhile what Kurt said really sunk in. "Blaine's never gotten you flowers before?"

"No, I gave _him_ flowers for getting the role of Tony."

"You've got to be shitting me."

Sebastian couldn't believe this. No one's ever gotten Kurt flowers before?

"Blaine's an idiot. He doesn't appreciate you enough like I would. I could love you so much more than that Hobbit does."

"Could you?" Kurt asked curiously.

Kurt knows Sebastian doesn't do relationships. So could he really love him better than Blaine does? Or was this all just talk?

"I could, I'll prove it to you if you give me the chance."

Kurt stayed silent. Should he give him the chance? Does he deserve the chance? Was Sebastian actually willing to be in a relationship with Kurt? He didn't know what to do. He was beyond confused which was really stressing him out.

"We're here." Sebastian announced.

Kurt looked around the familiar parking lot.

"Breadsticks?"

"Well I didn't know if this was as friends or a more-than-friends date so I decided to do something simple tonight."

Kurt stared at Sebastian and connected his lips with Seb's. He cupped Sebastian's face and brought him closer.

"This is a more-than-friends date Smythe." Kurt whispered against his lips.

"Good."

Sebastian pecked his lips then opened his door to get out of the car. He walked around to Kurt's side and opened the door for him to get out.

"Such a gentleman." Kurt commented.

Sebastian grabbed his hand and walked inside the popular restaurant. They picked a table in the far back so no one they knew would bother them.

"I'm starving." Kurt said looking at the menu.

"Order anything you want, it's on me."

"Seb-"

"No. No buts, it's on me."

"Fine, but next time I'm paying."

"So there will be a next time?" Sebastian smirked. Kurt had to admit he always thought his smirk was sexy as hell.

"We'll just have to see."

They searched the menu for anything appealing to them. They of course stared at each other more than they stared at their menus.

"Hi, I'm Stacy and I'll be your waitress tonight." A woman with blonde hair said. "Are you ready to order?"

"Sure, I'll have the linguine alfredo with grilled chicken and a diet coke."

"And I'll have a garden salad with a diet coke as well." Kurt said smiling at the waitress.

The waitress was about to leave until Sebastian called her back.

"You have to have more than that Kurt."

"Fine, I'll have the linguine alfredo with grilled chicken too. Happy?"

"Much." Sebastian gave him a dorky yet adorable smile which caused Kurt to laugh a little.

They talked about their classes and glee club. They talked about how with regionals coming up both teams were stressed.

Kurt talked about his dad and his health problems. Sebastian sat there and listened not once interrupting him. He rubbed some circles in Kurt's hand to calm him down.

Sebastian talked about how his mother moved to Paris and how his dad stayed here. He told Kurt about the rough relationship he has with his father. His father doesn't exactly support him. He's not against Sebastian's sexuality, but he's also not for it. He only tolerates it like he only tolerates his son.

They talked until their food arrived. Even then they commented about their meals and how their senior year is going.

"Look who we have here. Smythe and Lady Hummel on a date?"

Why did the world hate him so much? Does the world want to see him suffer? Does it not torture him enough?

"Santana, what are you doing here?"

Kurt internally panicked. This wasn't how their date was supposed to go. It was going so well, why did she have to ruin it?

"Same reason you did. I have a date with Brittany. I happened to see you and prep boy here so I decided to come by and say hi." Santana put her hands on her hips and gave Kurt a look that said _start talking_

"Excuse me Sebastian." Kurt said getting out of his seat.

Kurt pulled Santana to a secluded corner. Santana crossed her arms over her chest just waiting for the explanation Kurt was going to give her.

"Start talking Hummel, what are you doing with Smythe over there? I thought you were _oh so in love_ with Gel-Head."

"I was- I mean I am in love with Blaine."

"Then why are you on a date with him?"

"Complicated okay. It's just Sebastian makes me feel good. Makes me feel happy and carefree."

The stained carpet seemed pretty interesting to Kurt now. He couldn't look in Santana's eyes knowing there's judgement clouding them.

"You had sex with him didn't you?"

Kurt stayed silent. He waited for the harsh judgement. Ready to be called a slut or a cheater.

"Get some Hummel! Definitely a step up from Hobbit. That's a fine piece of ass you got there."

Kurt snapped his head up so quickly he thought he had whiplash. That was definitely not what he expected at all.

"What?" He asked.

"You heard me. How long has this been going on?"

"Since Thursday, so four days?"

"Nice, don't worry this will be our little secret." Santana smirked and walked back to her table.

Kurt was grateful that she would keep this a secret, but confused to why she would keep a secret. Was she even serious? He'll just have to see. If she does tell someone he could always deny it. No one would believe the innocent Kurt Hummel is cheating on the amazing and charming Blaine Anderson. Kurt chuckled at the thought. He walked back to his table and smiled when he saw Sebastian was still there.

"Hey, everything okay?"

"Yeah everything is great."

They finished their dinner in peace. No more interruptions. No more worries. No more Blaine. Right now it was all about Kurt and Sebastian.

After finishing their meal Sebastian paid like he said he would. He walked with Kurt back to the car.

"I had a lot of fun Seb."

"Me too, so about that second date?"

"Yeah?"

Sebastian pressed Kurt against the passenger door. "Next Wednesday at eight I'm free. How would you like to come to my place?"

"Actually why don't you come to mine?" Kurt pulled Sebastian close.

Bas smirked in return. "Even better." He kissed Kurt's neck and back up to his jaw.

"Bastian we're in public."

"So what?"

Seb kissed Kurt harshly and possessively. Kurt was happy he was leaning against the car door because he felt his knees go weak.

Usually Kurt didn't like P.D.A., but right now Kurt supported it one hundred percent. He wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck trying to keep himself from falling. Thankfully Sebastian pulled away because he didn't think he could kiss him for one more second and not tear his clothes off.

"I should get you home." He whispered against Kurt's ear.

Kurt shivered at the feeling of Sebastian's hot breathe against Kurt's skin. He really needed to cool down before he does anything he'll regret. Kurt got inside the car once Sebastian opened the door for him. He took deep breathes to try to calm himself down. Sebastian shouldn't have this much effect on Kurt.

"You okay beautiful?" Sebastian asked concerned.

"Never better."

The drive back home was silent, but not the awkward kind, it was a comfortable silence. They were both just enjoying each other's company. Kurt wished they still had more time, but sadly Sebastian was already pulling into Kurt's driveway.

Sebastian once again opened the door for Kurt. He even walked him to his doorstep! Who was this guy?

"I had an amazing time Bas." Kurt said leaning in.

"So did I."

Sebastian met his lips in the middle. The kiss was slow and passionate, but so filled with fire and want at the same time. It was incredible. Kurt wanted to stay like this forever. He was so into it he didn't hear the door opening or see his step-brother staring at them in shock.

"Dude! What the hell!"

Kurt jumped away from Sebastian in fright. "Finn what are you doing here I thought you wouldn't be here until midnight or something."

"I decided to come home early. Dude I thought you were with Blaine?"

"It's complicated."

"Hey, I'm Sebastian. Sebastian Smythe." Sebastian said deciding to try to break the tension and introduce himself.

"Yeah I know who you are. You're that asshole that constantly hits on my brother's boyfriend. Or ex-boyfriend."

Finn was confused. Last time he checked Kurt was still with Blaine not this Smythe guy.

"Finn I will explain later, come on. I'll see you later Bas."

"Goodnight beautiful."

Kurt smiled and closed the door. Tonight was amazing! More than amazing! Now it's slowly coming to an end.

"Talk." Finn demanded.

Kurt rolled his eyes and sat on the couch.

"So I'm still with Blaine, but I'm also kind of with Sebastian too."

"What the hell dude! Are you really cheating on your boyfriend with the asshole that made you feel miserable?"

"I know I'm a terrible person okay! Trust me I'm going to end it with Blaine."

"When?"

"I-I don't know yet. Just please don't tell anyone alright. Especially Rachel."

Finn considered this. Kurt did seem happier than he ever was when he was with Blaine. He noticed he was smiling a little bit more even if Kurt didn't know it.

"Who else knows?" He asked curiously.

"Santana caught us at Breadsticks tonight, but she said she wouldn't tell anyone."

"Fine your secret's safe with me, but you need to end it with Blaine soon."

"I will I just have to find the right time."

Kurt grabbed the lilies he left on the kitchen table and brought them downstairs to his room. He set them next to his roses and got ready for bed. He did his regular night routine and changed into his pajamas. So much was happening right now. It felt like too much to handle. He'll try to figure it all out soon. Everything will be back to normal in no time.

 **Soooo Finn and Santana knows, this was going to be longer, but it's 3:13 in the morning so I just said fuck it and ended it this way. I was thinking about making Kurt rejoin the Cheerios. Think of all the really hot sex Sebastian and Kurt could have after cheerio practice. Just a thought. Anyway i know right now these chapters have like no purpose and are probably really boring so all apologies. Hope you enjoyed it though - Mys 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**I** **do not own these characters or the show. All rights belong to Ryan Murphy and FOX**

 **Chapter 7 was a pain to upload last night (or should I say this morning) but it was worth it. Your reviews make me super happy! This chapter will just be a filler, nothing really serious or important will happen.**

 **If anyone has a song they would like the Cheerios to dance to please tell me (or if you don't want to you know that's good too). Something fast and something that would just get the crowd going. I was thinking:**

 **Sexy Back - Justin Timberlake**

 **Electric Sugar Pop - Jeffree Star**

 **Beauty Killer - Jeffree Star**

 **Or**

 **For Your Entertainment - Adam Lambert**

 **If you guys have any other choices let me know.**

When Kurt walked into school the next day Santana immediately walked by his side. Kurt tried ignoring her and it worked, until she pulled him inside an empty classroom and then locked the door.

"What do you want Santana?"

"I want to know all about you and Prep Boy."

"What's there to know? You saw us, wasn't that enough?"

She scoffed. As if seeing them on a lame date was enough. "Of course not Hummel now tell me everything."

She leaned against the teachers desk. She may as well get comfortable.

"I was at Scandals and saw Sebastian there. We started with our usual banter and some guy offered to dance with me so I did. While I was dancing with him Sebastian pulled me away. Then we went to his place and had sex. It was just going to be a one time thing." Kurt said uncomfortably. Now that he's said it out loud he feels even worse than he did before. He didn't give her all the details, but more definitely happened.

 _"Oh why isn't it Betty White. What are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be with your boyfriend?" Sebastian sneered._

 _"What I'm doing here isn't any of your business Criagslist. I'm not so surprised your here." Kurt said sitting as far away from Sebastian as possible. He might catch something just being near him._

 _"I didn't think this was your scene. Maybe you should run back to your little boyfriend before it's too late." Sebastian suggested downing his drink. He didn't think Kurt would be able to handle it here. Sure Scandals isn't the best gay bar in Ohio, but he didn't think Kurt would come back. The first time was just to provoke Sebastian and keep him from trying anything with Blaine, he knows that, but coming here freely?_

 _"I think I'll be fine, I don't need you worrying about me Horse-teeth."_

 _"Who said I was worried about you?"_

 _Kurt wanted to choke the boy to death. He didn't understand how anyone could put up with him. He didn't even know why anyone would want to sleep with him. Yeah he was sexy and seemed well built and - no! Kurt, no! He is none of those things!_

 _"Hey gorgeous, wanna dance?" A man with blonde hair and big muscles asked. Perfect, he'll show Sebastian that he can handle himself._

 _"Sure." Kurt took his hand and the stranger led him to the dance floor._

 _They danced really closely. Grinding against each other and moving their hips in a impure way. He wrap his arm around his neck bringing him closer. While Kurt was dancing sexually with some stranger, Sebastian watched. He felt something heavy in his chest and he didn't know what it was. Jealousy? All he knew was that he had to get Kurt away from him. He stood up and marched over to where Kurt and that blonde were. He grabbed Kurt's wrist and pulled him to another area on the dance floor._

 _"What the hell Smythe!"_

 _"No one is aloud to dance with you like that, except for me." Seb growled possessively in his ear. He would never admit it, but he always had a thing for Kurt. He had a thing for the boy when Blaine talked about him. He's heard about Kurt from when Nick and Jeff talked about him non-stop._

 _He has thing for Kurt that he knows will break him apart. Flirting with Blaine was just a way to try to stop this thing from getting stronger, but mostly because he loves to get Kurt fired up. He knows Kurt has the power to destroy him, so what he was doing right now was putting him in the danger zone._

 _He grabbed Kurt's ass and pulled him close to his body. His hands traveling up and down his sides at a painfully slow pace. Kurt hissed at the sensation. He lost all control of his body. He couldn't move. He couldn't think._

 _"Let's take this back to my place shall we?" Sebastian whispered in his ear._

 _Kurt couldn't form words. Before he knew it he was nodding his head as a form of yes. He knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't stop himself from walking to Sebastian's car. He stopped short when he saw Sebastian's convertible. He had a fucking Porsche!_

 _"Before you freak out it's my dad's. He doesn't know I took it."_

 _Kurt nodded still lost for words._

 _'Rich kids.' Kurt thought._

 _Was he really going home with Sebastian? Something told him to stop this, but he didn't want to. He wanted Sebastian. He wanted to know what he tasted like, what he felt like. Guess his relationship can go straight to hell._

"Yo, Snow White you there?" Santana asked snapping her fingers.

Kurt felt sick to his stomach. What did he do? He could've stopped what happened! It wasn't like he was drunk. He didn't drink one beer that night. He doesn't even drink at all! He felt like he was going to be sick.

"Oh, yeah. I-I gotta go." Kurt muttered.

He walked out of the classroom and out of school. He doesn't know what he's doing, but he definitely knows where he's going.

 _Meanwhile_

Sebastian sat in Warblers practice bored out of his mind. They had yet to pick songs for regionals which is in two months. Sebastian rolled his eyes and stared out the window. Why were they having this meeting so early anyway? It's only 11:10 in the morning.

"Sebastian, what do you think?" Wes asked.

"I think this is all stupid. We should've had our songs picked already." Sebastian said standing up.

"Well if our leader would help us that'd be great." David said sarcastically.

"Fine maybe we should do-"

"Kurt!" Jeff exclaimed.

He turned towards the door in confusion. His confusion changed to shock once he saw Kurt really was there.

"What are you doing here?" He asked curiously as he quickly walked over to him.

"I need to talk to you." He muttered.

The Warblers watched the exchange in silence. They expected insults and arguments. They didn't expect Sebastian to wrap his arm around Kurt's shoulder and leave the room with him.

"What is going on? Did we miss something?" Nick asked.

"I don't know, but I want to find out." Jeff said. They silently agreed that they would follow the two teens to see what they were up to.

They followed them to Sebastian's dorm. With Nick being Sebastian's room mate he was able to unlock the dorm room, but only opened it enough so they could both hear what they were saying.

"Are you sure this a good idea? Are you sure we're not making a huge mistake?" Kurt asked.

Sebastian felt his heart break a little. Was Kurt really having second thoughts about their relationship? Was it even a relationship?

"Of course not Kurt, why would you think that?"

"I don't know I just thought about everything you know. How this all started. Sebastian I need to know if you really want a relationship with me before I throw everything away for us. I already cheated on Blaine, I don't want it to be for nothing."

Nick's eyes widened at what Kurt just said. Kurt was cheating on Blaine with Sebastian? No he couldn't be.

"Don't worry, it won't be for nothing. Tell you what, how about we move up that date to tomorrow and I can show you just how much I want you."

Sebastian cupped Kurt's face in his hands and stared at his glasz eyes. He could see the uncertainty swimming in them. He could also see the trust he had in Sebastian. Sebastian kissed his head and held him tight. Kurt wouldn't regret this.

Nick stepped away from the door when he didn't hear another word.

"Well? What's going on?" Jeff asked.

"Kurt's cheating on Blaine with Seb."

"What? No, he can't be. Kurt's so innocent like an angel. He wouldn't do that."

"Well I guess he's not so innocent. Come to think of it, Seb has been acting pretty weird lately. Almost happy. Plus, maybe Sebastian is better for him. Blaine treats Kurt like he owns him. He thinks Kurt would just follow him around wherever he goes. Like a trained dog. At least Seb seems to genuinely care for Kurt."

Jeff took this into consideration. Nick's right. Also, he always imagined Sebby and Kurt together.

"So what do we do? Jeff asked.

"We'll-"

"What are you two doing out here? Warbler practice is still going on." Sebastian said hiding the hand that was intertwined with Kurt's behind his back.

Jeff walked up to him and grabbed the hand he tried to hide. "What's this?"

"What? Friends can't hold hands?"

"Seb we heard everything. Don't worry your secrets safe with us. If anything we support it."

"Y-You do?" Kurt stammered.

"We do Kurty!" Jeff exclaimed hugging him. Kurt was Jeff's best friend. At his days at Dalton Jeff would always help Kurt get used to the private school. He made things a lot easier.

Kurt accepted Jeff's embrace and smiled.

"Well if you excuse us, Kurt has school to get back to. So do we."

"Can Kurt stay? Please, he's already here." Nick asked.

"Sure. If Sebastian wants me to."

"Of course I do. We don't have many classes left anyway. It's almost twelve."

They caught up with Kurt and asked a few questions about Seb's and Kurt's new relationship. Questions like: "When did this happen?", "Were you two drunk as hell?", "If you guys weren't drunk were you high?", and "If you two weren't drunk or high then what made you want to get together?" It went on like this for hours.

"Guys it's already 10:38 I think I should go." Kurt said getting his things.

"Wait, can we watch one movie together before you leave?" Jeff asked.

"Sure, why not."

"Movies are over there." Nick said pointing to a small closet.

"Awe, Nick that's so cute, you have a whole collection of Disney movies." Kurt said.

"Actually those aren't mine."

"If they aren't yours then whose are they?" He looked over to Sebastian who was blushing fiercely. "These are yours?"

His soft laughter filled the room causing Sebastian to blush even more. If you pointed it out he would definitely deny it.

"That is so cute! Awe, it's okay Bas. I love Disney too." Kurt said straddling Sebastian's lap. He kissed him softly on the lips.

"One more to make me feel better."

Kurt rolled his eyes and kissed Sebastian again. The kiss was more intense than it was supposed to be. Sebastian held Kurt's waist and then trailed his hand down to his thigh.

"Hey, guys, yeah we're still here."

Sebastian simply flipped Nick off then pointed to the door. He wasn't going to stop just because two people were still in the room. He wouldn't stop if there were five people in the room. It was either leave or enjoy the show.

Jeff decided that he really didn't want to see them have sex and pulled Nick out of his bed.

"Let's just give them some privacy." He whispered to Nick before shutting the door.

As soon as that door closed shut Sebastian flipped them over.

"I need you so bad Kurt."

"Wait, are you sure you don't want to wait until tomorrow?" Kurt asked as Sebastian unbuttoned his jeans.

"I can't wait any longer Kurt. I need to be inside you." Sebastian latched his mouth onto Kurt's neck. The marks he left faded away. Guess he'll just have to make new ones. Kurt slipped Sebastian's blazer off and unbuttoned his shirt.

" _Ah_!" Kurt moaned when Sebastian bit hard against his flesh. He felt like he was being claimed by Sebastian. Just the thought made him hard.

Sebastian helped Kurt remove his shirt. He pressed open-mouthed kisses from Kurt's chest down to his hip. Sebastian removed both his and Kurt's boxers and licked the tip of Kurt's cock. He'll save that for tomorrow.

"Turn around Sweetheart." He said huskily. Even that could make Kurt come in an instant.

Kurt did what he was told and braced himself for what was about to happen. He wasn't expecting Sebastian's tongue to lick his entrance.

'Oh Gaga this boy will be the death of me.' Kurt thought.

Sebastian stuck his finger into Kurt's mouth as he licked and teased his hole. Kurt swirled his tongue around Sebastian's finger and hummed around it. Sebastian removed his finger from Kurt's mouth and inserted it inside him. Kurt hissed at the painful feeling.

Seb moved the finger in and out before adding a second one. He wanted to fuck Kurt as soon as possible, but he wanted to make sure he was prepped first. He scissored his hole and added a third finger. He grabbed the condom and lube from his desk next to the bed. He tore the wrapper off and rolled the condom onto his dick.

"Turn around Sweetheart, I want to see your face when I'm inside you." Seb whispered.

Kurt bit back a moan and did what he was told. He wrapped his legs around Sebastian's waist and lifted up his hips. Sebastian slicked up his cock with lube and aligned it with Kurt's hole. After throwing the bottle of lube on the floor he pushed himself inside.

"Mm!" Kurt groaned in pain, grabbing at the sheets.

Sebastian waited for Kurt to adjust to the feeling of the fullness. It's been awhile since he was inside of Kurt. Kurt nodded letting Seb know that he could move. Sebastian started at a slow pace then increased the speed as he went. He pounded into Kurt mercilessly. He gripped Kurt's waist, slamming into him.

"You missed my huge cock inside of you, didn't you? You missed the way I pound into your tight little hole."

Kurt couldn't stop the whimpers and moans that were flowing out of his mouth. He ran his fingers through his hair, tightening his grip when he hit his prostate.

" _Sebastian_!"

Kurt felt the familiar tightness in his stomach. He forgot what it felt like to have Sebastian inside of him. He felt so full and complete. So dirty and wicked. The tightness in his stomach was too much to handle.

"I want you to come with me baby. You can do it."

Sebastian sucked on Kurt's neck right bellow his jaw. His grip on Kurt's hip still tight.

" _Ah_ god Sebastian!" Kurt came with his lovers name on his lips. He lost his vision for a short period of time because of the intensity of his orgasm.

"God Kurt!"

Sebastian rode out his organism and slumped beside his boyfriend. Wait not boyfriend. Not yet at least.

They were out of breathe and Kurt was pretty sure the whole school heard them. As usual Sebastian wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist and pulled him close.

"When are you going to leave him?" He whispered.

"Do you really want to talk about this now?"

"Kurt, I don't know how long I can take this knowing that after you leave you have to go to someone else. You're mine."

Kurt flipped over and looked Sebastian in the eyes. He could see the hurt and fear the surrounded them. What was he afraid of?

"I am all yours." He said kissing Sebastian softly on the lips. "I promise."

Sebastian nodded a moved a piece of hair from Kurt's face. The laid together in a peaceful silence. Kurt thought of ways to beak up with Blaine. When will he break up with Blaine? Will he break up with Blaine?

"What's wrong babe?"

"Nothing serious. Don't worry, let's just go to sleep."

Kurt decided to send Finn a text saying that he was spending the night with Sebastian. He smiled when he realized he was actually sleeping in the same bed with Sebastian. It's not the first time, but he still loves the feeling of being wrapped tightly in his arms. He wants to stay that way for a very long time.

 **Guess what happens in the next chapter! I tried not go into much detail with the sex scene because I want to save all that energy and hormones for what's going to happen next. I will try to write and post it today (key word try). Sorry for any mistakes. Anyway thanks for the reviews and tell me what you think - Mys 3**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own these characters or the show. All right belong to Ryan Murphy and FOX.**

 **So I had an idea for another story where Kurt is a ballet dancer at NYADA and Sebastian is a stripper that attends NYU. You guys think you'll read it? I don't even know where I got this idea from, I think it's from the lack of sleep.**

Kurt woke up to the sun shining in his eyes. He rolled over and stared at Sebastian's sleeping figure. He seemed so relaxed. This was the one time Kurt saw Sebastian with his guard down. Even when they're alone Sebastian's brick wall is still up. Kurt stroked his cheek and unwrapped his arm from his waist. He stood up, baring the pain he felt when he moved.

He looked at the digital clock on Sebastian's desk.

 **6:03 A.M.**

Kurt decided to take a shower since it was only six. He walked to Sebastian's bathroom trying not to make so much noise. Sebastian's classes didn't start until nine. It surprises him that he still remembers his schedule from when he went to the private school.

Kurt moaned when the steaming hot water made contact with his skin. He ran his fingers through his hair enjoying the complete silence. He started thinking about how he was going to break the news to Blaine. Maybe he could do it tomorrow? Or better yet, he'll do it on Friday. The calendar Blaine gave him, or so Blaine calls it the "Date Calendar", showed that they were both free this upcoming Friday. That would be perfect!

He relished the feeling of the hot water hitting his skin before turning off the water. He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked outside the bathroom.

"I was a little upset I didn't get to wake up with you in my arms, but I guess this makes up for it." Sebastian said when Kurt exited out the bathroom.

Kurt simply smirked at the boy and looked inside Sebastian's closet in hopes of finding clothes he could wear.

He found a pair of black boxers and dark blue skinny jeans that he could fit. He grabbed a simple navy shirt that had Dalton's logo on it. He also decided that if he was gonna wear the shirt he may as well wear the navy Dalton sweatshirt too.

"Will I get my clothes back this time? I'm still missing that one shirt you took from me. It was one of my favorites too." Sebastian teased. He loved the thought of Kurt wearing his clothes.

"The jeans and Dalton shirt you'll get back. The Dalton sweatshirt and the adorable red superhero shirt I took is mine."

"I figured. Do you want to go out for coffee?"

"I would love to, but it's a two hour drive back to Lima. I still have to pick up Finn so I don't have time for coffee. I'm sorry."

Sebastian pouted then smirked knowing that he may not have coffee with Kurt this morning, he'll see him later tonight. He'll be able to see _a lot of him_ later tonight.

"I guess I'll just have to wait until I see you tonight then."

"I guess you will. Eight o'clock, don't be late." Kurt kissed Sebastian softly then pulled away. He winked at him before leaving his room. To say Kurt was excited for tonight would be an understatement.

 _Later_

Kurt pulled into his driveway. He still had thirty minutes to make it to school on time. He ran up to his door and unlocked it. Before he could even lay a hand on the doorknob the front door opened before him.

Oh no.

"Ah, I see my son decided to come home today. Care to tell me why you weren't here last night?" Burt asked crossing his arms.

"I was over at Mercedes, I wasn't feeling so well, but she helped me out. I feel much better now." He lied right through his teeth.

"Oh is that so? Well care to explain why you're wearing a Dalton sweatshirt? I know it isn't yours and Mercedes has never been to Dalton."

Well now he was screwed.

"I want the truth Kurt." Burt said closing the door once Kurt was inside.

"I will give you the truth tonight I promise." Kurt said really hoping his dad wouldn't be home tonight.

Looks like the odds are in his favor.

"Unfortunately I won't be home tonight, I have a meeting. Carole won't be with me, she's working late, but tomorrow I want the truth."

"I promise I will tell you everything."

Maybe not everything, but just enough. Finally his step-brother came downstairs.

"Ready dude?" He asked rushing to the door.

"Don't call me dude." Kurt said trailing behind him.

Finn eyed him warily when he saw what he was wearing. Skinny jeans that were an inch too long for Kurt. A Dalton sweatshirt. He gave him a look that said _tell me everything_.

This was going to be a long ride to school.

 _Later_

"So let me get this straight." Finn said trying to grasp everything at once. "So you went to go talk to Sebastian, your old friends Nick and Jeff found out about you two, they accepted it, you guys hung out, and then you slept over at his? Are you sure that's all that happened?"

Well there was more, but like he was going to tell Finn what he and Sebastian had done that night.

"Yes, Finn I am sure. Nothing else happened, now quiet down. I don't need the whole school knowing."

"Know what?" One Rachel Berry asked curiously. Kurt rolled his eyes. Just great, she was here. He really didn't think he was stable enough to handle her right now.

"Nothing Rachel." Kurt said.

"Why weren't you in class yesterday Kurt? And where did you get that sweatshirt?" Rachel bombarded him with questions as he walked to his locker. Finn following quickly behind her nervously.

She gasped abruptly causing Kurt to roll his eyes.

"Are you fraternizing with the enemy?"

"That's none of your business. What goes on in my life shouldn't matter to you. What goes on in my life is private." Kurt said trying to get away from her.

She was relentless. She just continued to bombard him with more and more questions.

"How could you do this Kurt? How could you befriend the enemy? We're supposed to be a team!"

"We sure don't act like one." Kurt muttered under his breathe. Sadly, Rachel heard him.

"What is that supposed to mean?

"It means-"

"Hello Hummel, Man Hands, if you excuse me I need to talk to Snow White for a second. Not that I care if you excuse me or not. In fact the only thing I care about is the high chance of me losing my eyesight from staring at your atrocious outfit. I mean really Berry, kittens? What are you, five?" Santana said pulling him away from the talkative teenager.

Kurt has never been so grateful in his entire life.

"Coach needs you."

"Why would she need me?" Kurt asked. What would Sue want with him?

"You'll see."

Kurt stared at Santana. She and Sue were up to something.

"It's about time Sandbags, I've been waiting in my office for damn ages. Hello my dear, dear Porcelain. Nice to see you. I'm going to keep this short and sweet. I need you back on the Cheerios."

Santana handed Kurt a white box and before Kurt could even reply Sue was already talking.

"Regionals is coming up and I need you to help us make it to Nationals. I expect to see you at Cheerio practice tomorrow after school at five and if I don't I will rip all your precious clothes to shreds. Am I clear?"

Kurt was going to answer, but Sue beat him to it.

"Good, now get out of my office. I'm afraid that the fumes from your hairspray will affect my baby."

Santana led Kurt out wearing a smug look on her face.

"Santana did you have something to do with this?"

"Well I did suggest it, but coach already had it in mind. You're welcome Hummel. You're gonna be at the top again. I have to admit, I miss dancing around you. We were actually kind off close. You, me and Britt. Plus I'm sure that hot little boy toy of yours would love seeing you in that sexy uniform."

Kurt smiled at the Latina. "Thank you so much San."

"Don't mention it. Literally don't mention it, if anyone finds out I helped you get back on the Cheerios my rep would be ruined. Also the sound of you thanking me makes me wanna barf." Santana may have looked serious, but you could see the playfulness in her eyes.

"You know San I may have quite the Cheerios, but that doesn't mean we stopped being close. You're still my favorite gay."

"And you're mine. I gotta go, Brittany's waiting for me." Santana said walking down the hall to find her girlfriend.

"Hey Kurt, what's in the box?" Blaine asked.

"My Cheerios uniform."

"Oh. . ."

"You don't sound so excited for me." Kurt said a little annoyed.

"Well I just didn't think you would be interested in that kind of stuff Kurt. The twisting and turning and showing of skin. I just don't think it's right for you."

Kurt stood there in shock. Who was Blaine to tell what is and isn't right for him?

"It's not your choice, it's mine. I choose to rejoin the team whether you like it or not."

Kurt walked to his first period pissed off. Who the hell did Blaine think he was. He just made this breaking up thing a whole lot easier.

 _Later_

Kurt sat farthest away from Blaine in glee club. He was still pissed at him from what he said earlier. He should be the judge of what's wrong and what's right for himself. Yet when Kurt thought about it he realized that Blaine was only trying to look out for him and it was so sweet that he cares so much.

The applause interrupted Kurt's thoughts. Puck and Quinn just finished their version of Just Give Me a Reason. They said it represented the doubt they always had each other, but the love that was still there. Even if they weren't a couple. Kurt genuinely hopes that they do get together. He always imagined Quinn with Noah than with Finn.

"Would anyone else like to go?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Actually I would Mr. Schue." Blaine stated.

"Go right ahead."

Blaine walked over to the piano. He took a deep breathe and stared into Kurt's eyes.

"This song means a lot to me. It brings back a lot of memories. It reminds me of the day I met the love of my life."

Blaine's fingers moved swiftly against the piano keys, playing the familiar melody from Teenage Dream.

As Blaine sung passionately to Kurt, the said boy felt guilty. Here he was in glee club as his boyfriend was serenading him with a song that's brought them together, and all Kurt could think about was how he was going to break up with him. Kurt was a terrible person.

The group of teens applauded when Blaine was finished serenading his boyfriend. He sat back in his seat, but didn't pay attention to a single word Mr. Schue was saying. He needed to make things right with Kurt. Yes, Blaine is only trying to protect his innocent boyfriend from all the dirty and sluttiness he'll be surrounded by, but if he wants Kurt to reason with him he'll need to apologize.

After he apologizes he'll convince Kurt not to join the Cheerios. He knows Kurt will agree, he'll do anything he says. He'll show up at Kurt's house tonight. He'll even bring Rachel so she could try to convince him not to rejoin the Cheerios. They both know he's just doing this for attention. Kurt just wants to be noticed by all the guys. Now Blaine feels bad, he's taking all the attention away from Kurt. Now that he thinks about it why does Kurt need attention when he has him? Now he's definitely going to do this. He's going to save his little angel from the corruption of Santana, Sue, and the other Cheerios.

'Don't worry my love, I'll save you.' Blaine thought.

 **So I'm gonna leave you with that. Yeah i know I'm cruel. I have no more writing power in me right now. Not that I'm tired because I literally cannot go to sleep and I don't know why, but it's just I don't know how I would start that scene. I also felt that the chapter wouldn't feel right if i added that in. So anyway thanks for the reviews, and sorry for any mistakes. hope you enjoyed the chapter. - Mys 3**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own these characters or the show. All rights belong to Ryan Murphy and FOX.**

 **Get ready because this chapter will blow your mind *explosion and kurtbastian sex noises*! Geez I'm such a dork.**

 **P.S. If you listen to Underneath by Adam Lambert and read the "special" scene at the same time it'd feel like an emotional roller coaster was going on inside you.**

After glee Kurt rushed home. He needed to get ready for tonight. The entire drive home Kurt's eyes kept glancing over to the white box that will change everything for him. He knew that if he wears that uniform he'll be safe from the jocks. No one touches the Cheerios. They're too afraid of what Sue will do to them.

Kurt parked in his driveway. He got out his phone and sent Finn a message stating not to come home until ten tonight. The more he thought about Sebastian, the more he thought about his Cheerios uniform.

Kurt smirked at the idea he just had.

He walked inside his house and searched for some scented candles he could use. He grabbed some from the closet and took them downstairs. He set the box on his bed and went upstairs to the kitchen.

He got everything he needed to make lasagna. Tonight will be perfect!

 _Later_

Sebastian took a deep breath and got out of his car. He didn't know why he was so nervous. They've had sex tons of times, three to be exact, so why did he feel so nervous?

He ran his fingers through his hair and knocked on the door.

All the nervousness he felt before was gone when he saw what Kurt was wearing. Holy shit! Kurt was wearing a tight red and white top that has the letters WMHS on the chest and tight red pants with a white and black along the sides. They looked they were painted on his body, leaving very little to the imagination. Holy fuck!

"Hey." Kurt said pulling Sebastian inside.

"H-Hey. Um these are for you." Sebastian said holding out a bouquet of red, white, and pale pink roses.

"Thank you Seb, they're beautiful. I made lasagna with a garden salad. I hope you'll like it."

Kurt took the roses and placed them inside a vase on the table. He turned around to see Sebastian staring at him.

"What's wrong?"

Seb didn't say anything. He just pressed his lips against Kurt's harshly.

"Are you trying to torture me? You know it's hard enough for me to try to resist you, but then you wear this. It's like you want me to suffer." Sebastian said as he lifted Kurt up.

Kurt wrapped his legs around Sebastian's torso and buried his head into the crook of Seb's neck.

"Now we have to finish what you started."

Sebastian grazed his lips on Kurt's neck, peppering it with light kisses. Kurt groaned at the touch. He could feel how hard Sebastian was.

"Downstairs."

Sebastian carefully walked downstairs while kissing Kurt on the mouth. The kiss was hot and needy. It was filled with so much want and desire, so intense.

Sebastian placed Kurt on the bed, never breaking the kiss. He kiss him down to his jawline. He sucked it roughly and nibbled on the pale skin.

He pulled away to remove that tight sinister top from Kurt's body. He looked around the room. It was dimly lit with candles in small groups on his vanity, chest drawer, and nightstand. He looked at Kurt and took in how the light from the small candles illuminated Kurt's milky white skin. It took his breathe away. It amazes him how Kurt could be interested in him.

"Bastian, what's wrong?" Kurt asked concerned. Was it all too much? He should've known he wouldn't like it.

Sebastian saw the worry on his face and kissed him softly on the lips.

"You are just so amazing and beautiful. I'm so lucky to have you. You mean so much to me Kurt, you have no idea. You are so perfect."

Kurt smiled and blushed fiercely. He wasn't expecting Sebastian to say that. His heart swelled at every word.

"I want to show you how much I want you. I want to show you how much you mean to me Kurt."

He latched his mouth onto Kurt's. The kiss was slow and passionate. Whatever words the boys couldn't say to each other, the kiss said it for them. One of Sebastian's hands wrapped itself around Kurt's waist while the other held him from the back of his neck. He pulled Kurt up slightly and deepened the kiss. His tongue grazed his lips begging for an entrance. Kurt opened his mouth letting Sebastian's tongue inside.

As their tongues battled for dominance Kurt unbuttoned Sebastian's light blue shirt. He rolled the top of the shirt down his shoulders slowly. He moaned at the feeling of Sebastian's biceps flexing beneath his fingertips.

His hands carefully and slowly glided across his chest. Kurt gasp when he felt Sebastian's fingertips lightly gliding down his back. The touch felt so sacred.

Sebastian lowered his hand so it met with the waist band of Kurt's pants. He pushed them and his boxers as far down as he good from his position. Kurt reached for the buckle of Sebastian's belt, but struggled to get it off.

Sebastian chuckled against his lips and helped removed not only the belt, but also his pants and boxers. He took off Kurt's pants and boxers that were piled at his ankle then began sucking on one of Kurt's nipples. Teasing it with his tongue.

"Sebastian I need you so much." Kurt moaned.

Sebastian cupped Kurt's balls in his hand turning Kurt into a babbling mess. He licked the underside of Kurt's cock and took him into his mouth. He wrapped his hand around the base of his cock and starting pumping him. He opened his throat to take more of him in.

"More! Please!" Kurt whined gripping the sheets.

Sebastian guided his hands from the sheets to his hair. Kurt pulled his hair and bobbed his head up and down fucking Sebastian's mouth.

Sebastian hummed and licked all around his cock.

"Oh god! Sebastian!"

Kurt came into Sebastian's mouth without a warning. He swallowed as much as could, some rolling down his chin. Kurt pulled him up and licked the remaining come from his chin.

"Lube?" Kurt asked breathlessly.

Sebastian grabbed a condom and some lube from his pants pocket. Kurt stopped him before Sebastian could tear the condom wrapper off.

"I want to feel you." Kurt said quietly.

"Are you sure?"

Kurt nodded and touched his cheek.

"I trust you."

Sebastian gave him a quick kiss and wrapped his legs around his waist. He inserted a finger inside Kurt's hole gently.

Kurt mewled at the feeling. He was still a little sore from last night.

"You okay beautiful?" Seb asked running his hand through Kurt's hair.

"Mhm. Can you move your finger around?" Kurt asked raking his nails down Sebastian's back.

Sebastian moved his finger in and out trying to make this comfortable for him. He added his second finger and scissored his hole. He added in a third finger and moved it in and out. He waited a little while until removing the three fingers.

"Kurt, are you sure?"

"Yes! I want all of you. I want to feel you. Sebastian I trust you so much. I'm sure." Kurt said. Sebastian could see the honesty in his eyes.

After Sebastian covered his cock in lube he pushed himself deep into Kurt's hole. He winced when he saw Kurt grimace. When he felt the pressure from Kurt's nails loosen on his back he began move slowly. He pulled Kurt closer, going deeper inside him. He gradually went faster as Kurt got used to the fullness.

Kurt his fingers through Sebastian's hair and arched his back.

"Please!" Kurt moaned.

"Please what beautiful? What do you want me to do?" Sebastian asked.

Kurt couldn't find any words. It was too much. So much pleasure, he didn't think he could handle it, but he needed more.

"Harder!"

Sebastian bit Kurt's neck hard at the request. His hips moving faster and going deeper inside of Kurt. He thought he heard the sound of the front door opening, but he thought nothing of it. His mind was focused on two things; him and Kurt. The sounds of skin slapping on skin. Kurt's sinister moans and whimpers. The smell of sex and sweat in the air. Him inside of Kurt. That was all that mattered to him right now.

So when he heard the door open he didn't stop. In fact he kept slamming himself inside of Kurt when he turned to see who was at the door.

Oh this was fantastic. Sebastian smirked trying to hold in his laugh.

'I bet midget wasn't expecting to see this when he planned on visiting his boyfriend. Oh look he brought the dwarf and Frankenteen along with him.' Sebastian thought.

Sebastian decided to let Blaine know just how much his precious boyfriend was enjoying this.

"God you're so tight. You love my huge cock inside your tiny little hole don't you baby?"

Kurt simple moaned, he was completely oblivious to the new company in the room.

Sebastian hit the bundle of nerves that made Kurt turn to lose all control. He knew he'd talk then.

"Answer me!" Sebastian growled in his ear.

"Yes! You feel so good!"

Sebastian smirked at the shocked looks they were getting. Well Blaine just looked torn to shreds, Finn looked like he wanted to jump out a window or hide under his bed, and then Rachel just looked shocked.

"Say my name Kurt, I want you to scream my name. Say it, baby."

" _Oh god! Sebastian_!" Kurt screamed coming all over his stomach and Sebastian's chest.

The look on Kurt's face was enough to make him come.

"Kurt!" He screamed coming inside of him.

He slumped next to Kurt and wrapped one arm around Kurt's shoulders pulling close and placing one behind his head.

"We have company." He whispered.

Kurt turned around and saw Blaine, Rachel, and Finn standing there.

Blaine ran from the room and upstairs. Rachel following behind him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kurt asked angrily.

He stood up quickly and grabbed a pair of boxers. He slipped them on and ran upstairs to find Blaine.

"Blaine wait!"

"Why, Kurt, why?" Blaine asked. He looked heartbroken.

"I'm sorry, it just happened."

"How could you Kurt? I thought you loved Blaine." Rachel said. She sounded like she was close to tears.

Why was she going to cry? It's not like he cheated on _her_.

"He did, but he's mine now." Sebastian said from against the wall.

Rachel scoffed and crossed her arms.

"Do you really think he'd downgrade to someone like you?"

"Well if you haven't seen the little show we put on and the amount of come on his stomach, I'm gonna say yes. He would. "

Finn stood silently by the kitchen looking at the exchange. He really didn't want to get involved in this. Especially when he just walked in on his brother getting fucked by his new maybe-boyfriend. Sadly things just weren't working out for him in that moment.

"Did you know about this Finn?" Rachel asked.

"I-I mean, um, y-yeah. I did." Finn stammered.

"Unbelievable. I just don't understand." Blaine said.

"Fine then let me break it down. You've been treating Kurt like shit for a long time! You don't even realize how sexy Kurt is! You act like he's something you own and can control! Kurt can make his own choices, you know! He's a person who knows how to run his own life! Do you even compliment him? Most likely not because you barely even hold his fucking hand in public!"

Blaine aimed to punch Sebastian in the face, but Seb blocked it then punched Blaine in the jaw causing Blaine to fall.

Rachel unnecessarily shrieked then helped Blaine up from the floor.

"Kurt doesn't want you anymore. He's with me. He has been for almost a week. He doesn't love you."

"That's not true. You're only using him for sex. We all know it. Kurt we're perfect together. I love you! I could forget that you slept with Sebastian and we can go back to being a perfect couple." Blaine said holding Kurt's hand.

Kurt looked back and forth from Blaine to Sebastian. He sighed, he knew what he had to do.

He snatched his hand from Blaine and grabbed Sebastian's.

"Blaine I loved you so much, but lately you've been a major asshole! I mean you never compliment me, you always make things about you, and you make me feel like shit. Blaine it's like you don't care about me. Like I'm just some possession that you only tolerate. It's not working out. At least when I'm with Bas I feel happy and good about myself. He makes me feel like I'm worth something. Blaine, we're done!"

"You are worth something, no matter what anyone says Kurt." Sebastian pulling Kurt close and kissing his cheek.

Kurt felt like an anvil was lifted off his shoulders. He could finally breathe.

"Kurt I can't believe you would do this! First you rejoined the Cheerios and now you slept with Sebastian! You're acting like a. . . like a slut!" Rachel exclaimed

That's when Finn stepped in. No one called his brother a slut. If anything Sebastian has treated him way better than Blaine ever has.

"That's it! I want you two out!"

"What? Finn, you can't kick me out. I'm your girlfriend!"

"I can because it's my house. No one calls my brother a slut Rachel. If anything Sebastian is better than Blaine in every way possible. I want you two out now."

Rachel crossed her arms and sniffled.

"This isn't over, I will get you back Kurt." Blaine said before leaving the house with Rachel.

"Thank you Finn." Kurt said smiling at his freakishly tall step-brother.

"Don't mention it."

"One thing, why are you here? I texted you saying not to be home until ten. It's only 9:47." Kurt said crossing his arms.

"Rachel texted me saying that she was on her way here and I got here as soon as I could, hoping to convince her not to come inside."

"Well thanks for looking out for me. I'll be in my room and Finn?"

"Yeah Kurt?"

"Dad won't know about this right?"

Finn blushed when he remembered what he witnessed.

"I saw nothing."

 **So there you have it! Klaine is finally over! If you listened to Underneath by Adam Lambert and read this at the same time were your emotions out of control? I know mine were when I was writing this anyway sorry for any mistakes and I hope you enjoyed the chapter - Mys 3**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own these characters or the show. All rights belong to Ryan Murphy and FOX.**

 **So sadly after this chapter I may take a small break just to get some more ideas and also get started on my other stories. I started an original story on Wattpad and I really want to get started on that more, but I will be posting again soon. Maybe in a couple days or maybe in a day.**

 **Thank you so much for all the reviews, they make me super super happy! I just started the story only a few days ago and I already have more than twenty views so I really appreciate it!**

Kurt knew this would happen. As he walked into the choir room eyes were glued on him. There was a note on his locker stating that there was going to be a mandatory meeting during first hour. He knew what it was going to be about, but he just hoped that it was going to be about Sectionals. It may be a few months away, but they needed to be focused.

So when he walked in and saw the many eyes staring at him he knew what this was about. He looked around. He didn't see Blaine anywhere. Did he even come to school today? He didn't see Mr. Schue either

"Since the cheater arrived, we can start." Rachel said causing most of the class to groan in annoyance. "I would like to just say that Kurt's behavior is completely inappropriate! He even caused my boyfriend to defy me!"

"You called my brother a slut what was I supposed to do Rach?" Finn asked angrily.

"Agree with me! You knew this entire time! Don't you think his actions were unacceptable?"

"Oh my god Rachel shut up! You act like this affects you so badly when it doesn't! What Kurt does is none of your damn business! If anything Hummel upgraded to a finer and taller piece of ass. You're just jealous." Santana said walking beside me.

"Santana's right. Blaine was an ass we all know it. I mean sure I was hoping he'd get with the Puckasaurus, but I guess Preppie will do for now." Puck agreed and flexed his muscles.

"Kurt this isn't right. How could you do that to Blaine? He has done nothing wrong, you take him for granted. He did so much for you. You need to end it with Sebastian and go back to Blaine." Mercedes said.

That's when Kurt snapped. Who was she to criticize him? Since Mercedes started dating that jock she's neglected him. Even before then she's neglected him. They haven't talked in months and for her to say that really bothered him.

"How dare you? Mercedes you ignored me for months! You don't know how Blaine has made me feel! Blaine has made me feel like shit! Like a worthless human being. Like no one else would ever want me. He made everything about him and treated me like some trained dog that would follow his every command. Anyone could see that."

He watched as a few people nodded. Nice to see that Quinn, Tina, Mike, Britt, Finn, Puck, Artie, and Santana were on his side.

"So don't tell me that I took him for granted! I loved him and did everything I could do to make that relationship work! If you couldn't see that then you obviously need to to get your eyes checked! This is my life and I will do what I want!"

"Preach!" I heard Artie mutter.

"None of you can control me. Oh and Rachel, how about you mind your own damn business for once in your life. I may be back on the Cheerios and I may have cheated on Blaine, but I am _not_ a slut. And if you call me a slut again I will end you."

I heard Rachel whimper when I walked out the practice room. I was done with this shit. Who were they to tell me how to live my life? I can make my own decisions. I don't need them telling me what to do and what not to do.

"That was pretty hot." A voice said behind me.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school or at a Warbler's meeting? I think they need their leader." I said smiling at the man and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Well I wanted to see my sexy boyfriend instead of doing lame algebra work. Looks like I showed up right on time." Sebastian said wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist.

Kurt smiled then thought about what he said. He stepped back and stared into Sebastian's confused eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Did. . . Did you just call me your boyfriend?" Kurt asked, his smile slowly starting to show.

Sebastian grabbed one of his hand's and stroked his cheek. He let go of his hand and wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist pulling him closer then ran his hand over his ass. He lifted Kurt's chin so they were staring into each other's eyes.

"Yes I did. Since you released Blaine of his hold and we've fucked many times before I took the liberty of calling you my boyfriend. Do you have a problem with that Hummel?"

It was hard trying to form words when Sebastian was squeezing his ass causing him to be pressed closer against Sebastian's body.

"N-No." Kurt stuttered.

"Good."

Sebastian kissed Kurt roughly. Tongue and teeth clashing together.

"I thought Sebastian Smythe didn't do relationships." Kurt managed to get out.

"Well I'll try a relationship if it means seeing you in this tight, sexy, cheerleader outfit."

Sebastian tugged on Kurt's earlobe emitting a soft whimper from Kurt.

"Wanky."

Kurt rested his head on Sebastian's shoulder. Did she have to show up now? Maybe it was a good thing that she interrupted them. If she didn't they probably would've ended up having sex in the janitors closet.

"Who are you?" Sebastian asked smirking at the Latina.

"I am Snow White's best gay. Santana Lopez at your service."

"Sebastian Smythe, pleasure to meet you."

Santana nodded in approval. She circled around him and even slapped his ass.

"Wow Hummel, thats a sexy piece of ass you got there. I may even want to hit that, of course with you there."

"I'll think about it, I don't think I find anything wrong with sharing. Do you, Beautiful?"

Kurt shook his head and buried his face further into Sebastian's neck. He lifted up his head and kissed Sebastian's cheek.

"I gotta go, second hour is gonna start soon. I'll see you after Cheerio practice?" Kurt asked stepping away from Sebastian.

"Of course."

"There's this performance on Friday, wanna come? You'll get to see your boy dancing around in that sexy uniform of his." Santana said crossing her arms.

"That's definitely something I have to see. Care to show me beforehand as practice?"

"If you're a good boy, I might give you an impromptu performance."

"I'm always good." Sebastian said winking at Kurt.

"Sure you are. I'll see you later."

Sebastian smirked then turned away. He was about to exit the school when he heard the sound of metal being hit and the sound of laughter.

"Fag!"

He turned around abruptly to see Santana helping his boyfriend stand up from his sitting position on the floor. He saw two burly jocks walking down the hall high-fiving each other.

"Hey!" He called running up to them.

"Sebastian don't." Kurt yelled, but he didn't listen. He wasn't going to let them get away.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to apologize to my boyfriend." Sebastian said clenching his fist.

"And if we don't?" The second one growled.

Sebastian slammed them both into a locker and punched one in the nose and the other in his jaw.

"Apologize!"

The first jock tried grabbing Sebastian without him noticing, but Seb wasn't stupid. He grabbed his arm changing his course and slammed his face into the locker and pressed his arm into his back. Since Sebastian played a lot of sports he was pretty strong. He was the captain of Dalton's lacrosse team, basketball team, and soccer team. So he knew how to block some hits.

He pressed his foot against the second jock's chest adding more and more pressure to it.

"I suggest you apologize now, I'm sure you wouldn't want my fist breaking your nose if that locker hasn't done it for me."

"We're sorry Kurt!" They both exclaimed, running away after Sebastian let them go.

"Sebastian you didn't have to do that."

"Like hell I didn't! Who were those guys Kurt?"

Kurt just stayed silent. He didn't want Seb to know. He was hoping he could keep it a secret.

"Kurt!"

"They were just some stupid jocks okay! Nothing serious! It's just nothing! Why are you freaking out, you know this stuff happens!"

"Just because this stuff happens doesn't mean it should! It's not nothing Kurt! It's not just verbal, it's fucking physical contact Kurt! They fucking shoved you into a locker and you think it's nothing!"

Sebastian sighed when Kurt didn't answer again. He ran his fingers through his hair.

"We'll talk about this later." Sebastian said turning around to walk out the school. He needed some answers.

 _Later_

Sebastian sat by the window in the choir room with his head in his hands. What was he going to do with Kurt? He loved how independent Kurt was, but he was too independent. He needed help.

"What's wrong Sebby?" Jeff asked

"Did you know that Kurt was being bullied?" He asked.

"Yeah, Blaine told me one day. It's really sad. He doesn't deserve it."

"Has he mentioned if it was getting worse or not?"

"No, he hasn't. What's wrong?" Jeff said sitting next to him.

"Some jocks shoved Kurt into the lockers today. He told me before that some jocks pushed into lockers and I almost lost it. This time I was there and something in me just completely snapped."

"Seb it's okay, Kurt can stand up for himself."

"Kurt acts like it's no big deal. He doesn't realize that it's serious." Sebastian said running his fingers through his hair for the millionth time.

"I think he does, but he just wants to let it go. It is his senior year after all. Maybe he's so used to being treated this way that whenever he gets shoved or called names it may hurt him, but he just lets it go."

"Well that's fucked up."

"Yeah it is. Sebastian, Kurt's strong. He can handle himself, don't worry."

Jeff rubbed Sebastian's shoulders in a comforting way. Sebastian nodded his head then smiled at Jeff.

"Thanks Jeffrey."

"No problem Sebby."

He was going to talk to Kurt tonight about this. He needed to.

 **Nothing really special about the chapter, but I wanted to show Kurt standing up for himself and show what the glee club thinks about the whole break up thing. I also wanted to show protective Sebastian. I will update soon, after I get my shit together. Any questions feel free to DM me. Thank you for all the reviews and again I will try to update as soon as I can. Sorry for any mistakes and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. - Mys 3**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own these characters or the show. All rights belong to Ryan Murphy and FOX. I decided to post this as an Independence Day gift.**

Apparently Blaine did come to school today which is why he is forced to listen to Blaine's version of It's Not Right, But It's Okay. Honestly, it was torture. All the dirty looks he got from Rachel or Mercedes. Even Mr. Schue was shaking his head in disapproval. Well fuck them. He didn't need their approval. If they supported him, great! If they didn't then there was nothing he could do about it. Either way, their opinions didn't matter.

"Wow what a wonderful performance Blaine, I'm sorry about what happened between you and Kurt."

Mr. Schue said his name like it was poison in his mouth. It took everything Kurt not to put his middle finger up at both of them. Stupid Rachel running her goddamn mouth. What went on in his life was no one's business except his. Rachel really needs to learn that not everything is meant to be shared. Especially if it's not her business she's sharing.

"Has everyone went?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Actually Mr. Schue I have a song I would like to sing something."

Mr. Schue gestured towards the front of the room. Kurt confidently strutted towards the front of the room and crossed his arms.

"I would like to sing this because some people honestly some people need to grow the hell up. As you all heard Blaine and I had some issues and ended our relationship-"

"A few issues? Blaine caught you having sex with someone else and then you broke up with him!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Rachel was anyone talking to your nosy ass? I think not, so shut up and listen." Kurt said. Rachel remained silent and crossed her arms. "This song represents how I feel about people trying to control me. You guys need to get over the fact that I am happy with Sebastian. I hope this song makes you realize that."

Kurt started his rendition of Grow Up by Paramore. It mainly directed towards Rachel instead of the entire class. He stared at her most of the performance, if not all. The annoyance he felt towards her grew more and more as the days past.

She has no right to judge him the way she does.

Kurt finished his performance staring directly into Rachel's eyes. He smirked at her scowling face.

This bitch wasn't going to get the best of him.

 _Later_

When the glee club was released Kurt walked with Santana and Britt on his arms to the gymnasium. Kurt felt amazing in his Cheerios uniform. Yes it may have gotten tighter because he developed a little more muscle, but other than that it fit him just right.

He was going to enter the gym when he was stopped by Rachel.

"What do you want Dwarf?" Santana asked putting his free hand on her hip.

"Yeah, I don't want you making dolphin Kurt upset. When he's upset it makes unicorns cry." Brittany said clutching tighter onto Kurt's arm.

"It's okay sweetie, she won't upset me."

"I'm just here to say that I think you're making a huge mistake with this Sebastian guy. You need Blaine. He-"

"I'm gonna stop you right there. One, I don't need Blaine. I don't need anyone to protect me because I can protect myself. Two, my dating life is none of your concern whatsoever so I would really appreciate it if you didn't blab to the entire school about it. Rachel you need to stop worrying about my life and worry about yours. My choices have nothing to do with you. You act like this will affect you so badly when it won't. It has nothing to do with you at all. Not everything is about you Rachel. Stop trying to make it about you."

Kurt turned around and walked inside the gym with the girls. Now that he's gotten that off his chest, maybe he could practice in peace.

 _Later_

Kurt parked in his driveway to see Sebastian's Lexus in front of his house and Sebastian sitting on his porch swing. He didn't think he was serious about the talk. He walked up the steps and sat next to him on the swing.

"Is it getting worse?" Sebastian quietly asked.

Kurt wasn't ready to talk about this. He didn't _want_ to talk to him about this. He didn't care anymore so why should Sebastian?

"No, everyone knows I'm back on the Cheerios now. I'm safe."

There was a long pause. It wasn't uncomfortable, but it was extremely intense. Kurt didn't like it. He wanted things be smooth and easy for them. He knew that wouldn't happen all the time, but it's too early for them to have to go through those intense moments of silence.

"Sebastian I know you want to protect me and I love that, but I'm fine. I promise I am. I can handle myself, I'm strong enough. Sebastian I don't want you to treat me like some child who can't fend for himself. I've had enough of that for awhile Bastian."

Sebastian sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I know you're strong. I'm sorry for yelling at you like that. I just don't want to see you get hurt Kurt." Sebastian said looking into Kurt's beautiful eyes.

Kurt cupped his face in his hands gently. He smiled sweetly at the surprisingly caring boy.

"I know, but you have to believe that I'm strong enough to handle myself. Alright?"

Sebastian closed his eyes and grabbed Kurt's wrist. When he opened he still saw the look of honesty and trust in those hypnotic eyes. Those eyes can make him do anything.

"Fine."

Kurt kissed Sebastian softly then snuggled into his chest. Sebastian stroked Kurt's hair. He didn't care if Kurt would hate him for it later, the only thing that mattered right now was Kurt who was in his arms at this very moment. It was going to be tough doing this boyfriend thing.

 **I am so sorry it is so short. I just got tired and figured I'd end it here. You guys have no idea how excited I am to share my new stories with you! They'll most likely involve:** ** _The Flash_** **(because not only do I love that superhero he's like my second favorite, but he's also played by my second favorite actor),** ** _dancer!kurt and stripper!Sebastian_** **, and the I posted the first chapter of my second story where** ** _Sebastian and Kurt become fake boyfriends_** **. I will have more soon and I can't wait to share them! Sorry for any mistakes and I hope you enjoyed the pathetic small ass chapter I wrote. - Mys 3**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own these characters or the show. All rights belong to Ryan Murphy and FOX.**

Sebastian wandered around McKinley high trying to find the gymnasium.

"Did you find it yet?" Nick asked.

Sebastian rolled his eyes at the question. Obviously he hasn't found the gym yet. If he did, they wouldn't be walking in a slow and confused way.

"Don't you think if I found it we would be there?"

"Sorry, I'm just excited to see Kurt." Nick said putting his hands in his pocket.

"We all are. This way!" Jeff exclaimed pulling them through the entryway.

Sebastian looked around and found a spot in the middle next to two Asians. Guess that will do.

As they walked towards the empty space he felt a hand land on his shoulder.

"If you want to keep that hand I suggest you move it."

"What are you doing here?"

Sebastian smirked at the sound of heartbreak in the teenage boy's voice. He turned around and looked Blaine in the eye.

"I'm here to support my boyfriend. Got a problem with that?"

"Yeah I do. You're just using Kurt. He'll come to his senses and realize what he's doing is slutty and completely out of character. When he does he'll come running back to me and I'll accept him with open arms." Blaine says matter of factly.

It amused Sebastian. This guy was completely delusional. Did he really think Kurt would come running back to him like a trained dog?

"Keep dreaming Anderson, you and I both know he won't leave me. I know how to treat him right. Give him what he wants, emotionally and sexually."

Sebastian smirked at the discomfort that flashed in Blaine's eyes.

"Wait, Nick? Jeff?"

Jeff swiftly turned around gave him a slight smile. Nick refused to look in his eyes. He wrapped his arm around Jeff and turned him around. He guided his boyfriend to where Sebastian was already sitting.

"Don't let what Blaine said get in your head Sebastian." Jeff said seriously.

"I'm not paranoid Jeff. The little Hobbit is delusional."

Jeff looked at him knowingly. He knows Sebastian is thinking about what Blaine said. He knows Sebastian is worried that maybe Kurt will go back to him. He knows Sebastian like the back of his hand. Jeff is the one person Sebastian lets in.

Jeff simply smiles and pats Seb on the shoulder. He looks around for any sign of Kurt.

"Oh my god! You're Sebastian Smythe!"

Sebastian rolled his eyes, but put on a fake smile and turned around.

"Yes I am, and you are?" Sebastian said putting his hold out.

She stared at it warily. As if he was up to something. He could see the doubt form in her eyes.

"Tina Cohen-Chang. This is my boyfriend Mike Chang." She said taking his hand.

"Nice to meet you both."

"So, you're the guy Kurt left Blaine for?" Mike asks, Seb could tell that he was sizing him up.

"Yes I am. I felt I could treat him better."

"Good, I can tell that you make Kurt happy." Mike says smiling at Sebastian.

Sebastian was going to reply, but was interrupted by the sound of someone tapping the microphone.

"Hello McKinley High students and faculty. We are gathered here for a performance by The Cheerios. Please remain in your seats throughout the performance." An Indian man who was standing in the middle of the gym floor said. "Now the moment you've all been waiting for, The Cheerios!"

The lights went off and it was pitch black. Even though it was dark he could still make out small figures. Lights flashed around and he could see two small domes made by people on the side and a medium sized pyramid holding someone up.

The darkness lifted up enough to see the cheerleaders. Holy shit! Kurt was on top of that human pyramid! The music started playing. It was a fast beat, but it sounded like it was mixed together with another song.

He's never seen a human dome before. There were a least eight or ten girls each that were doing handstands, but their back was slightly bent backwards so that their feet could touch. Suddenly the domes started opening and the girls did a 360 backflip as the two people that they were hiding were being held up. At the same time as that was happening Kurt also did a 360 backflip off the tall pyramid and landed on his fucking feet. He knew the boy was flexible, but he didn't know he was that flexible.

"DJ come to my rescue, it's down to the sound of a heartbeat. I knew the moment I met you, you were na-na-na-na-naughty." Santana sang walking to the middle of the floor.

"DJ come to my rescue, let's pound to the metal in your backseat. I knew the moment I met you, you were gon-gon want my body." Brittany said pulling Kurt to the front.

Holy shit. That was all he could think in that moment. Kurt's hair was all messy and spiked, it resembled to sex hair. He wore eyeliner and threw the spiked leather jacket he was wearing to the side. The way his muscles flexed when he was dancing and the confidence radiating off of him. It was hot.

"So I got my boots on, got the right amount of leather and I'm doing me up with a black colored liner." Kurt sang as Santana and Brittany danced around him. "And I'm working my sweat, but I know it don't matter. All we need in this world is some love."

His voice was so husky. Kurt spun both Santana and Brittany in his arms and dipped them both and spun them out slowly. He raised them up and walked towards the front.

"There's a thin line 'tween the dark side and the light side, baby tonight. There's a struggle gotta rumble tryin'a find it."

"Let's get naughty, naughty. Let's get naughty, naughty. Let's get naughty, naughty. Let's get naughty, naughty. I wanna get naughty naughty. All my hoes, touch your toes. I said all my hoes touch your toes." Santana sang dipping down in front of Kurt's body. When Santana came back up Kurt slid on his knees slowly crawled up using Santana's legs as leverage. Santana placed her finger under Kurt's chin and lifted his chin up. Kurt grinded against the girls as Santana sung her part.

Sebastian didn't know what was worse, seeing these girls touch and grind all over his boyfriend or the fact that even the boys are staring at him hungrily.

Kurt pulled Santana close as if he was going to kiss her, but then threw her to side. Brittany jumped onto Kurt and wrapped her legs around his waist. He slowly dipped her then quickly lifted her up, their lips only centimeters apart. He set her down and did a handless backflip while both Santana and Brittany did a cartwheel back handspring. They ended up side by side, but with Kurt slightly in front.

"But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need. Yeah if I had you, the money, fame, or fortune never could compete." Kurt sang as him, Santana, and Brittany were being lifted up. "If I had you, life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy. Yeah if I had you, y-y-y-y-you, y-y-y-y-you, y-y-y-y-you. If I had you." Kurt finished as he stood at the top of the pyramid pointing to the crowd. At the end of the song he snapped his fingers and the girls on the floor dropped like puppets. He winked at the crowd and smirked.

The crowd went crazy. Just like Sue knew they would. The boys set Kurt, Santana, and Brittany down. Kurt offered his arms to both girls and they took them. They were inseparable now. Kurt felt like he was at home. Like he belongs with these girls. It made him feel amazing and accepted.

He grabbed his water bottle and faced the girls.

"That was hot Hummel. And I think someone may have thought so too." She said pointing to someone behind him.

He turned around in confusion to see Sebastian walking up to them. He ran over to him and jumped in his arms. He didn't care who saw, right now he was just happy to see his boyfriend who was here to support him.

"I knew someone would be excited to see me, I brought some people along with me." Sebastian said smirking.

"Kurtie! That was amazing!" Jeff exclaimed running over to the couple with Nick in tow.

"Yeah, it was hot. I think you even caused boys to rethink their sexuality." Nick said smiling at the cheerleader.

"I'm sure I didn't have that affect on guys."

"Yes you did." Sebastian growled.

Kurt stared at him. Was that possessiveness in his voice? Jealousy in his eyes? Couldn't be. Sebastian doesn't get jealous, but that doesn't mean he can't have fun with it.

"Why Sebastian Smythe, are you jealous?"

"I don't get jealous babe. You're mine and only mine. Do you understand?" He growled in Kurt's ear and tugged on his earlobe.

Kurt couldn't think. He couldn't speak. Right now Sebastian owned his body. He was taking control.

"Let's get out of here." Sebastian suggested.

"O-Okay." Kurt muttered against Sebastian's lips.

Sebastian smirked and leaned in to kiss Kurt, but pulled away at the last second. Kurt whined, wanting to feel Sebastian's lips against his.

"You're gonna have to earn it." Sebastian said setting Kurt down.

Kurt crossed his arms and smirked. Two can play at that game.

"Fine, and to think I was gonna perform a strip tease for you. You can forget it now." Kurt said walking away.

It was five seconds before he was being pulled into Sebastian's arms.

"You. Me. Alone. Now."

Kurt was at loss for words once again. How does Sebastian always get the upper hand?

"What about us?" Nick asked motioning towards himself and Jeff.

Jeff rolled his eyes and pulled Nick over to the door.

"We'll drive Nick's car back, you and Kurt have fun."

Kurt chuckled into Sebastian's chest. Sebastian looked down and looked at him curiously.

"What are you laughing about?" He asked lifted Kurt's chin up.

"I'm just so happy." Kurt said looking into Sebastian's eyes.

Seb could see the innocence he still possesses. No matter how dirty Kurt could be in bed, he was still such an innocent angel. Nothing would change that.

Sebastian smiled at his boyfriend and guided him towards the door. The things he wants to do to that boy tonight.

 **It's been days since I've posted a new chapter! All apologies. The songs I used were Let's Get Naughty by Jessie and The Toy Boys and If I Had You by the amazing Adam Lambert. Sorry if the choreography sucked and sorry for any mistakes. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. - Mys 3**


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own these characters or the the show. All rights belong to Ryan Murphy and FOX.**

 **I might start doing daily songs, they have nothing to do with the story but I just feel like sharing some songs that might make you happy. By the way who's heard Happy Song by Bring Me The Horizon? I have! It's amazing and the first song of the day is:**

 _ **Lonely Girl by Tonight Alive**_

 **So I'm possibly done with my break, but I most likely won't update as much anymore. I'm just really tired and I feel that my depression is coming back. I mean it's just been getting stronger lately and I just haven't been focused so I will try to update both stories as much as I can. I even wrote a new one just for you guys because I love you all so much. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

"You know every single male anatomy wanted a piece of you today." Sebastian said laying shirtless against the head board of his bed. His arms rested behind his head as he watched Kurt explore his room.

His boyfriend turned around and gave him a look of disbelief. Kurt was sure Sebastian was overreacting. No matter how many times Sebastian denied it, Kurt could see the jealousy in his eyes.

"No they were not Sebastian, you're overreacting." Kurt said turning back to the text book Sebastian had on his desk. They were at Sebastian's house alone. His dad was still on a business trip.

"You didn't see what I saw Hummel. They were undressing you with their eyes." Sebastian growled.

Kurt snickered and turned around leaning against the wooden desk Sebastian had against the wall facing his bed.

"Seb I think you're just imagining things." Kurt said leaning off the desk and slowly walking towards Sebastian's laying figure, "You should relax. I'm all yours baby."

"You wouldn't go back to the Hobbit?"

Kurt straddled Sebastian's lap and placed small, soft, kisses on the sides of his neck.

"Never."

Kurt licked a long stripe starting from Sebastian's collar bone and up to edge of his earlobe which he slightly tugged. Sebastian's hands traveled down Kurt's back.

"I've been thinking about the strip tease you offered earlier." He said tugging on the band of Kurt's pants. He was still wearing his Cheerio uniform.

"The one I said you wouldn't get?" Kurt said amusingly as he pulled away from Sebastian's neck.

"You said if I didn't kiss you, you wouldn't do a strip tease."

"But you haven't-"

Kurt was cut off by Sebastian's lips being pressed on to his. Kurt leaned forward adding more pressure to the kiss. He placed his hands on to Sebastian's chest as Sebastian's hands dipped into his boxers.

Kurt moaned when he felt Sebastian run his hands over his ass and then back up to create little designs with his finger on Kurt's back.

Kurt wanted it to continue, but suddenly Sebastian's lips weren't on his anymore. He leaned back and pouted because of the lack of touch.

"So, about that strip tease." Sebastian suggested.

Kurt rolled his eyes and lifted himself off Sebastian's lap. Kurt started to grab the bottom of his top when he noticed Sebastian holding a vintage Polaroid camera.

"What are you doing?"

"I wanna remember this. Mostly for masturbate material. Besides I don't want my friends looking through my phone and find naked pictures of you. You wouldn't be able to keep their hands off of you."

Kurt rolled his eyes at Sebastian's statement.

"And why would you need 'masturbate material?'" Kurt asked crossing his arms over his chest and jutting out his hip.

"What else am I supposed to do when you're not here for me to fuck?"

Kurt rolled his eyes once more and lifted up his shirt showing off his smooth porcelain skin. As soon as the polyester material left his body he heard the small click of a picture being taken.

Kurt smirked as he slowly trailed his hands down his sides and to the waist band of his pants. Once again hearing the click of the old camera. He slowly removed the pants and stepped out of them.

He walked over to Sebastian's bed and straddled his lap again. His fingers slowly trailing down Sebastian's chest, taking the camera from his hands and setting it aside. He kissed and sucked the available skin. His hands moving downward towards Sebastian's boxers.

"Kurt." Sebastian moaned. His hands splayed against Kurt's waist and upper back.

Kurt removed Sebastian's boxers and lightly traced a random design on to Sebastian's balls.

Sebastian inhaled a sharp breath and gripped the sheets.

Kurt licked the side of Sebastian's cock and the precome from Sebastian's head. He took him in and wrapped his hands around the base of his cock. He slowly moved his hand around as he sucked on his cock. The sounds escaping from Sebastian's lips encouraging him to go faster.

Sebastian's hands tangled themselves in Kurt's hair. He moved Kurt's head back and forth, fucking his mouth.

"God I missed your mouth on my dick."

Kurt hummed as a response causing Sebastian to moan in pleasure. He felt the familiar clenching of his stomach. He was close.

Kurt licked all around his boyfriend's cock. He decided to challenge himself and opened his throat taking Sebastian in deeper. He didn't gag or choke once.

"Yes! You're so sexy when you're taking me in."

Sebastian couldn't hold it in anymore, but just as he was about to come he heard someone call his name.

"Sebastian, I'm home. I want you to get down here. Now." His father called out.

Shit!

Kurt released him and hurried to grab his clothes. Sebastian grabbed his shirt from the the side of the bed and pulled up his boxers that were pooled around his ankles. He put on some sweats and fixed his hair.

"Come on." Sebastian said pulling Kurt downstairs.

"Dad, you're home early."

Kurt could feel the grip on his hand get tighter as Sebastian's father stared at them both suspiciously.

His father was handsome. He wore a grey suit with a black tie and nice dress shoes. Versace, Kurt guessed. He had a full head of dark hair and stubble. He could see where Sebastian got his looks. He even had the same cockiness that was evident in his eyes.

"Yes, well I decided that I needed to see my son. Who is this?" Mr. Smythe asked gesturing towards Kurt.

Sebastian couldn't speak. Kurt could see the nervousness in Sebastian's eyes so he pulled him a little closer and decided to introduce himself.

"I'm Kurt Hummel sir, it's nice to meet you." He said holding out his hand.

"Please, call me Walter. It's my pleasure."

Mr. Smythe did not hesitate to shake his hand. That was a good sign. Sebastian let go of the breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Is this a friend of yours, Sebastian?"

"Kurt's my boyfriend. We've been dating for a few days."

Mr. Smythe nodded. Sebastian couldn't tell whether he approved of Kurt or not. Like usual his eyes shown no emotion.

"I have a surprise for you."

Walter stepped aside so the door was clearly seen. Sebastian tightened Kurt's hand and took a few steps closer to the door. He didn't understand what could be so special. He was going to turn away when a familiar woman stepped into his view.

"Mom?"

The woman had curly brunet hair that stopped at her shoulders and a small shape. She was possible five foot four and had emerald green eyes which matched Sebastian's. She was quite beautiful.

"Seb, I missed you so much!" She said embracing her son in her arms.

"What are you doing here?" He said pushing her away.

"I came to see you. I missed you so much Sweetie." She said pushing a stray hair out of his face.

Sebastian pushed her hand away from his face and glared at her.

"If you missed me so much you would have called. Hell you would have kept me with you! You think you can just waltz in here and expect me to hug you and tell you everything that you've missed! You couldn't even accept who I was, at least dad tolerates me! You sent me back with him because you couldn't stand living with the fact that your son is gay!"

"Sebastian." His father said in a warning voice.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and turned around pulling Kurt with him. He ran upstairs and slammed his bedroom door shut.

"'Bastian?" Kurt asked quietly. He didn't know if he should speak or not. Sebastian seemed pretty pissed.

It scared Kurt when Sebastian turned around. He saw the anger in his eyes. His hands clenching and unclenching. He looked dangerous.

Sebastian's face softened when he saw his boyfriend sit on the edge of the bed in fear. He walked over to him and took Kurt's hands in his.

"I'm sorry I scared you. I don't really have a great relationship with my mother either. It was very strained when she found out I was gay. She thought that if I moved to Paris with her I might change, but I didn't. She sent me home with my father and we haven't spoken since then. She's a total bitch actually." Sebastian explained taking Kurt in his arms.

He laid against the head board with Kurt on his chest. He trailed his finger up and down on his back as he stared at Kurt waiting for him to say what's on his mind. He could practically see the wheels turning in Kurt's brain.

"Why is she here?" Kurt whispered playing with Sebastian's fingers on his other hand.

"I don't know. That was a huge cock-block actually." Sebastian joked trying to lighten the mood.

Kurt squeezed Sebastian's hand. That reminded Kurt of something. He sat up and looked Sebastian in the eyes.

"Seb, why do you want me? Be honest, is it just for the sex or-"

Sebastian shook his head and gave him a hard look. Kurt shut up immediately.

"Don't. Shut up. I don't even want you thinking like that. Kurt the moment I first saw you I knew what you could do to me. I knew that you would be the one who change me. I knew you would be the one to make me fall in love. I also knew you had the power to break me. To hurt me and make me crumble. So I pinned after that asshole Blaine instead when I shouldn't have. I insulted you hoping that the feelings I had for you would disappear, but when I saw you dancing with that guy I stopped giving a fuck. I didn't care about all the possibilities of you hurting me. I needed to have you."

Kurt pressed his lips against Sebastian's softly. Pouring all of his love and passion into that one simple kiss.

"You have me." He whispered against his lips.

He laid his head on Sebastian's chest listening to his heartbeat. It made his heart flutter and beat faster. In that moment he realized he was falling for Sebastian. He was falling hard.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry it was boring. I'm sorry the whole story is boring. I'm sorry if there are any mistakes and I hope you enjoyed the story. - Mys 3**


	15. Chapter 15

**Nothing I hate more than when you're writing a chapter and you were almost finished and it was super long and all of a sudden it gets deleted, like what the fuck! I don't even know how it got deleted! Just ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! This one will be shorter than the one I was writing because I don't remember what I wrote. It took me days to write that chapter, I'm deeply sorry. You guys have been waiting forever for a new chapter. Blame my fucktard of a phone. I will try my best to recreate the chapter and maybe even make it better.**

 **Song of the day: it was** ** _Throne by Bring Me The Horizon_** **, but since my phone just deleted my days worth of art I'm changing it to** ** _Fuck This Shit I'm Out_** **.**

 **I am a very angry four foot eleven, fourteen year old girl! Grrrrrrrr! I can't even bring myself to write the fucking chapter! It had slight fluff and smut and GRRRRRRRRR! Stupid phone!**

Kurt laid on Sebastian's chest and played with his boyfriend's fingers. He listened to Sebastian's heartbeat as he slept peacefully. Kurt liked him this way. He looked so handsome and peaceful. This was the one time Kurt saw Sebastian with his guard down. Even when Sebastian was with him his walls were up. He had every reason to have them up. The way people put a name to him so quickly. He even judged him the moment he saw him.

Now that he thought about it, he knew nothing about Sebastian back then. He didn't know he had a very strained relationship with both of his parents. He didn't know his mom forced him to live with his father because she couldn't stand the fact he was gay. He didn't know he had a soft and protective side to him. All he knew was that Sebastian was rich and a slut.

Kurt was a total bitch to him! Judging him at first sight. He knew he could be judgmental, but now that he actually knew Sebastian he felt terrible.

He squeezed Sebastian's hand to let him know everything was okay. He didn't know what he was reassuring Sebastian of. Maybe to let him know how sorry he was for all the things he's done and said? To let him know that he was here and wasn't going to leave him for Blaine?

He lifted his head and stared at Sebastian's sleeping face. He lifted his hand and stroked his cheek. He's been questioning this for days, but in this moment he was certain. He was sure now. He couldn't be more sure in his life.

He was in love with Sebastian.

He was done with falling. He's landed even before he knew he did. He just thought he was falling because he was too afraid to admit it. Who wouldn't be? They've only been dating for a week and Kurt was already sure he was in love with him. Kurt chuckled at the thought.

' _It's only been a week and I'm already sure I love you.'_ He thought to himself.

What he and Blaine had was completely different than what he and Sebastian has now. With Blaine he felt limited. Everything had to be perfect. He also felt like he was being treated like a dog. That's not what Kurt is. Kurt is his own person and Sebastian knows that. With Sebastian he felt _unlimited_. He felt he could do anything when he was with him. Not just sexually either. He also felt protected and truly cared for.

He won't tell Sebastian that he loves him of course. He didn't think Sebastian was ready to hear that. Which was good because he wasn't ready to say it yet. Admitting it to yourself and saying it out loud to that person are two _completely_ different things.

He set his head down on Sebastian's chest and smiled. He was startled to feel Sebastian's hand lightly rub Kurt's back, but calmed down seconds later. He froze as Sebastian's hand glided downward and cupped his balls.

' _You are asleep. You are asleep. You are asleep_." Kurt chanted in his head.

He felt Sebastian slowly push his sweats down to his ankles. More specifically Sebastian's sweats.

' _Sebastian's not getting these back either_.'

Kurt moaned when he felt Sebastian stroking his clothed cock.

"I knew you were awake." Sebastian whispered in his ear.

Kurt shivered. His just-woke-up voice was beyond sexy. He could come from that alone.

"Seb, they'll hear us."

Sebastian picked up the pace and pulled Kurt closer.

"That's the least of your problems Sweetheart."

Kurt pushed back against Sebastian's hand in pleasure. Kurt buried his face into Sebastian's chest already feeling the tight clenching in his stomach.

Sebastian groaned when his cock pressed against Kurt's thigh. His cock aching for release. Maybe this time he'd be able to come. It'd be even better because he'd have come inside his sexy and tight boyfriend.

Kurt rubbed himself against Sebastian's hand.

"Mmgh Kurt."

He dipped his hand inside Kurt's boxers and stroked his cock. The touch of Sebastian's fingers on his cock sent Kurt on edge. He came hard all over Sebastian's hand.

Sebastian lifted his hand placed it near Kurt's lips.

"Look at what a mess you made, clean it up." Sebastian said slightly placing a small line of come on Kurt's lips.

Kurt's eyes following Sebastian's fingers. He liked his lips to taste himself. He thought it was weird to taste himself, but it was so hot.

He took in Sebastian's fingers into his mouth and sucked off all of the come. While Kurt did that Sebastian pushed down his boxers. He took his hand back causing Kurt to whimper and flipped them over. Sebastian was in even more control now.

He licked the come that still remained on Kurt's cock.

"Ngh. . . S-Sebastian. . ." Kurt whimpered gripping the sheets. The pleasure was overcoming him. He already felt hard again.

"What do you want me to do, baby."

Sebastian licked another stripe on the side of Kurt's cock, turning him into a blabbering mess.

"Tell daddy what you want him to do."

"I-I want you inside of me!" Kurt exclaimed arching his back.

That was all Sebastian needed to hear before he discarded the rest of their clothing. He lifted Kurt's legs and placed them on top of his shoulders.

He was going to insert his still saliva covered fingers into Kurt's hole when he heard something call to him from the bottom of the staircase.

"Sebastian, dinner's ready."

Shit! Is the world trying to punish him or something?

"Was that your mom?" Kurt asked looking at him with panicked filled eyes.

' _Even when he's panicking he's still adorable and sexy._ '

"Don't worry." Sebastian said, but it was no use.

Kurt was already removing his legs from Sebastian's shoulders and searching for something to cover up his body with.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and passed him a clean pair of boxers and the sweats he was wearing before. He himself grabbed a pair of boxers and a shirt. He didn't bother putting pants on. He wasn't going to please his mother _that_ much.

"Sebastian, sweetie?" His mother, Moira, called opening the bedroom door.

"Moira."

"Dinner's ready, you and your friend can come down now."

"My _boyfriend_ and I will be there shortly." Sebastian said grabbing Kurt's hand.

Moira's grimace didn't go unnoticed by the boys. Kurt thought it was sad that she couldn't accept Seb for who he was.

"Alright then." She said before exiting the room.

Sebastian stood up to close the door behind her.

"So I believe you requested for me to be inside you." Sebastian said walking over to him and smirking.

"Sebastian we can't, you're mom might hear. I want to make a good impression."

Apparently that wasn't the right thing to say because that smirk was soon replaced with an expression of anger.

"What does it matter Kurt! Who cares if she hears us! Hell, I want her to hear us! You shouldn't be so focused on what she thinks of you! I can't believe you're worried about what she thinks more than being with you're boyfriend in an intimate way!" Sebastian yelled, clenching and unclenching his fist.

Kurt flinched at the tone of his voice. He didn't think it was wise to say anything, so he didn't. It was scary seeing him this way.

"Sorry." He whispered in a small voice.

Sebastian's face softened at the sound of Kurt's voice. Kurt didn't sound like himself. He didn't sound confident and sure.

He's done it again. He's terrified his boyfriend.

Sebastian walked over and kneeled in front of him. He took Kurt's hands in his and rubbed small circles on the back.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I don't know why I let my mom get to me like this. I don't mean to scare or hurt you in anyway Kurt. I care about you too much to do that intentionally."

"It's fine."

"Besides, if you want to impress anyone it should be my dad. He has more right to judge you than my mom does. I warn you he's hard to impress."

"Oh trust me when it comes to parents I can charm anyone. If you haven't noticed I'm pretty amazing."

"Trust me baby, I've noticed." Sebastian said pulling Kurt's chin down to kiss him.

The kiss was soft and slow, but still intense. Kurt loved kisses like this. It was different and more passionate. More vulnerable.

Kurt cupped Sebastian's face in his hands while Sebastian placed one hand behind his neck and the other still holding his chin.

Kurt still couldn't believe he was in this position. Here he was kissing the man that used to be his enemy. Out of everyone he could have ended up with, Sebastian chose him. At first Kurt thought he just wanted him for sex. The thought bothered him, but he couldn't stop. Sebastian was like heroine, he was addicted. Now he knew that Sebastian really wanted him. Sebastian actually liked _him_. And cared for _him_.

"Hey, you okay?" Sebastian asked curiously.

Kurt simply smiled and pressed his forehead against Sebastian's. Leaving Blaine was _definitely_ worth it.

"I'm fine, great actually. I'm just really happy I'm here with you."

Sebastian smiled then placed a kiss on both of his cheeks.

"How about we go down for dinner. I'm sure you're starving from doing all those provocative flips earlier." Sebastian said helping Kurt up.

"Race you downstairs." Kurt said running out the room.

He ran down the staircase with Sebastian trailing closely behind. At the end Sebastian picked him up and spun him around. Kurt's soft laughter filling the quiet room.

"You're late." A deep voice called to them from another room.

Kurt's laughter died down and Sebastian set him back on the floor.

"I should care, why?"

"Sebastian." Kurt said in an reprimanding voice.

Sebastian wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist and guided him to the dining room. He pulled out Kurt's chair and sat next to him.

"So Kurt, how old are you?" Moira asked.

"I'm seventeen, I'll be eighteen in December."

"So your a senior?" She asked a little surprised.

"Yes ma'am."

The room was silent. It wasn't the comfortable type either. It was awkward, intense, and heavy.

"Kurt, by any chance is Burt Hummel your father?" Walter asked trying to break the silence.

"Yes, he is actually."

"He's a fine congressman. He's doing great things."

"Thank you."

Sebastian smiled slightly. That was good, Kurt was starting to get his dad's approval. Usually he doesn't care if his father approves of anyone he sleeps or hangs out with, but with Kurt everything was different. He cared deeply about what his father thought of Kurt.

"What do you want to do with your life Kurt?"

"My goal is to go to New York and attend NYADA and become a Broadway star, but I know that chance is one in a million. If that doesn't work out I will become a fashion designer. I have a better chance at that than being a Broadway star." Kurt said honestly and it was the truth. He knew the chances of him performing Broadway were very slim. Especially with Rachel hogging all the spotlight what chances will he have?

"You've got huge dreams Kurt. . ."

' _Here it comes_.' Sebastian said. Walter was a man of reality, not dreams. He was afraid his father would disapprove of Kurt. He was already thinking of what to say to change his mind when he heard something unexpected.

". . . I like that."

Sebastian released the breath he didn't know he was holding. His dad actually liked him.

"Thank you." Kurt said smiling at Mr. Smythe.

The room was filled with silence once more, but a different kind. This time it was more satisfactory. It didn't last long though.

"Kurt, what do you want with my son?" Moira asked dropping her fork and clasping her hands on top of the table.

The question was so unexpected that it shocked Kurt a bit. The way she looked at him, the way she said his name. It made him nervous. He knew it would be hard to get in her good graces.

"Well I really like him and-"

"I didn't ask if you liked him or not. I asked what do you want with him. Do you just want him for sex? I can tell that you two are sexually active and-"

"Enough, Moira!" Sebastian exclaimed glaring at his mother.

"It's _mom_ to you. How rude."

"No, you don't have that right anymore. You stopped being mom a long time ago. You know what right you also don't have? The right of questioning my boyfriend!"

"Sebastian! You apologize to me this instant!"

"No. In fact how about you get on a plane and fly back to Paris. You have no business here."

Sebastian stood up and pulled Kurt with him. He guided his boyfriend back to his bedroom and slammed the door shut.

"Seb?"

Sebastian turned around, but he didn't look angry. He look tired and broken. Kurt pulled him over to the bed and made him lie down. He pulled the covers over their bodies and laid his head on his chest.

"Everything will be alright Sebastian. Everything will be okay." He said gripping Sebastian's hand.

"I know." He whispered in response.

"Good, because I want you to."

 **Sorry if the chapter is sucky, but honestly I think it's better than the last one. Also sorry you had to wait another day for this to be uploaded. I finished it last night, but went over it this morning.**

 **On a side note, anyone played or watched videos of Five Nights At Freddie's 4? I've seen Markiplier's yesterday and just four seconds in I was terrified. I thought the beginning was supposed to be easy Scott! Who told you to release the demo so early?! Who told you to do that?!**

 **Reviews**

Eb012203: Of course I will keep going, I like this version and Kurt and Seb too.

ljaynec: Thank you, I've been feeling pretty good lately thanks to BMTH and shutting that part of my brain off (if you get what I mean). I'm happy you love the story, but come on some chapters _are_ a bit boring. Well in my opinion.

tomada: Just know I love seeing your reviews. You've been reviewing from the start and I just really appreciate it. I'm really happy you enjoy reading my story, even though I do think it's boring most times.

 **I apologize if I didn't get all of you that reviewed for chapter fourteen. Most of the reviews I've gotten have been for my new story Complexes. Give it a read if you have time. Sorry for any mistakes and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. - Mys 3**


	16. Chapter 16

**I know I haven't posted in ages I deserve to be hit with pitchforks and torches and be burned and engulfed in flames, but hey I'm here now. Even though I may not be for awhile, school is starting next week (distant cries) yay! And I have orientation this week (sobs) yay! So maybe I'll be able to update again this week. It will be soon I promise (please don't hold me to that).**

Sebastian wasn't expecting this. He wished he could wake up everyday like this. He would do _anything_ to get his way.

At first he thought it was a dream. Just his mind playing tricks on him from his semi sexual frustration of not coming.

But when he heard someone moaning his name more than once and touching chest, he knew it wasn't a dream.

Someone was actually sucking him, and touching him in the most sinful ways. Not to mention how amazing it felt to have that graceful and talented tongue wrapping itself around his huge and hard cock.

"K-Kurt?"

"Sshhh. Just relax baby. I want to take care of you." His boyfriend said after planting small open mouthed kisses along the inside of his thigh.

Sebastian ran his fingers through Kurt's hair and pushed his head over so his mouth enveloped his cock. Sebastian arched his back when Kurt gently grazed his teeth over the skin of his dick.

"God Kurt." He loudly whispered. The pleasure was too much to speak at full volume. Kurt hummed in response and starting pumping Sebastian's cock.

"Kurt." Sebastian whined wanting to feel the heat of Kurt's mouth on him again.

Sebastian felt like he was going to lose it. Now Kurt was deep thrusting him and it felt like heaven. It felt better than heaven. Kurt was his personal sex God and he loved it. The way Kurt took all of him in without gagging was enough to make him come.

"K-Kur-"

His liquid spurting into Kurt's mouth. Kurt swallowed every single drop. It was as if he was born for giving blowjobs. Not to mention he's smart, witty, sarcastic, and flexible. Sebastian didn't know what he did to deserve him, but it must have been pretty damn good.

"I want to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk for a week."

"Hmm as promising as that sounds, I need to get dressed."

"Let me help you." Sebastian suggested as he sat up and pulled Kurt up to his lap.

Kurt smiled and leaned down to meet Sebastian's lips. The kiss was slow and sweet. Filled with unspoken passion and want. Kurt could feel the spark that was ever growing everyday. This was something he realized he didn't exactly have with Blaine. That spark they had didn't grow everyday. It was just a small fire that started to die out as time passed.

With Sebastian everything was different. He felt he could be independent with Sebastian. He felt respected and that he wasn't being controlled. He loved Sebastian. He loved him more than anything, maybe one day soon he'll be able to say that out loud.

Their kiss was interrupted by the sound of Kurt's phone vibrating on Sebastian's wooden bed stand.

"Oh my gaga!"

"What?"

"I forgot to tell my dad I was staying at a friends house! My dads gonna kill me!" Kurt exclaimed Kurt as he jumped out of Sebastian's lap and rushed to gather his things.

He even snuck one of Sebastian's shirts and sweat pants into his bag.

As Kurt was rushing around the room Sebastian looked at all the messages that were sent to Kurt. If he wasn't already afraid of the slight thought of Kurt's dad, he was now.

 _ **8:36 P.M.**_

 _ **From: Dad**_

 _ **Kurt where are you?**_

 _ **8:37 P.M.**_

 _ **From: Finn**_

 _ **Dude Burt's looking for you, I covered for you and said that you were at the mall, but he's still worried**_

 _ **8:39 P.M.**_

 _ **From: Mercedes**_

 _ **Kurt you're dad called me, where are you?**_

 _ **8:41 P.M.**_

 _ **From: Dad**_

 _ **Kurt call me, you're scaring me.**_

 _ **8:50 P.M.**_

 _ **From: Rachel**_

 _ **I told Burt about Sebastian, maybe he will make you realize that Sebastian is not the one for you and that you belong with a boy like Blaine. I'm only doing what I think is best for you.**_

 _ **9:02 P.M.**_

 _ **From: Dad**_

 _ **Rachel told me you left with a friend of yours, she said that he was your boyfriend? Why didn't you tell me?**_

 _ **9:04 P.M.**_

 _ **From: Dad**_

 _ **Kurt, you better not be staying with that boy.**_

 _ **9:04 P.M.**_

 _ **From: Dad**_

 _ **Kurt call me!**_

 _ **9:10 P.M.**_

 _ **From: Dad**_

 _ **You're obviously not going to respond, but when you get home tomorrow we are going to have a long serious talk. Along with your little friend Sebastian or whatever his name was.**_

Sebastian was never intimidated by parents. Especially because he didn't do the whole meeting parents thing. What he forgot about having a relationship was that he would have to face Kurt's dad someday, but not once did he ask was Kurt worth the threats and firm handshakes because he knew he was. If he was going to do these things, he was going to do them with Kurt.

"You ready?" Kurt asked as he stood in front of Sebastian with his bag in hand.

Yeah, he was worth it.


	17. Chapter 17

_**I**_ ** _'ve been gone forever I know. I haven't had any inspiration lately. THIS STORY IS NOT ABANDONED! NEVER WILL BE! I couldn't do that to you guys, I know how it feels when a story you love discontinues and you just want to throw your entire computer into a wall... Repeatedly. So sorry for not being on, but hey the chapter is here! Yay!_**

 ** _All rights belong to Ryan Murphy and FOX, I do not own the show Glee or any of the characters. (But I wish I did)_**

Sebastian felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest. As he drove to the Hudmel home he couldn't help but think what Kurt's dad was going to do to him. Maybe impale him with the cleaver that's just waiting to be covered with Sebastian's blood. Or maybe he'll cut off his dick and watch him bleed out.

"Stop."

Sebastian took in a sharp breath. Has he been saying these things out loud? He looked down at his hands which were shaking uncontrollably.

"... Stop what?" He asked.

"You're thinking too much. Don't be afraid of my dad, he may seem scary on the outside, but on the inside he's a huge teddy bear. You have nothing to be afraid of." Kurt explained as they pulled into his driveway.

He grabbed onto Sebastian's hand before he could touch the door handle.

"You don't have to go inside. I can just say you had an emergency family meeting."

Sebastian contemplated this, but he was already in deep.

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't stand up to your father?" He said playfully.

Both didn't know who initiated it, but their lips were pressed together in a passionate, yet, heated kiss. Kurt's hands found their way through Sebastian's hair while Sebastian gripped Kurt's thigh. His thumb rubbing little circles.

"Instead of making out in the car why don't you two take this inside? Much more room, wouldn't you think Kurt?"

Kurt jumped away from his boyfriend, his face a bright red, his hands clammy.

"D-Dad! We were, um, just about to, uh, come inside."

"Don't let me stop you, I'm sure you two have some unfinished business to take care of. I'll just be inside polishing my shotgun and cleaver. Got a whole new set of 'em!" Burt said smiling innocently at Sebastian.

Burt walked away with a pep in his step, calmly whistling to himself.

Sebastian looked terrified. More than terrified actually. His boyfriend's father just caught them in a heated make out, and he _does_ have cleavers. A whole new set of them. They were all for Sebastian.

He was dead.

He was finished.

Bye, bye Sebastian.


	18. Chapter 18

_**I'm back! I would never abandon you guys. I've been really busy and stuff so l haven't had time to write a chapter. I barely had time to write the one-shot I had uploaded last night. By the way I wasn't expecting all of those favorites and follows. I don't care if they're both small numbers it made my morning. So thank you.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: If I owned Glee seasons 4-6 would be all about Kurtbastian.**_

* * *

Silence.

That was all. Just complete silence in the room. With Kurt's burning cheeks and Sebastian's constant fidgeting neither knew what to say. Burt was looking pretty smug in his chair while polishing his brand new cleaver knifes. Oh what a time to be alive.

"Kurt would you like to formally introduce me to your friend?" Burt asked calmly.

"Dad this is Sebastian, my boyfriend. Sebastian this is my dad Burt Hummel."

"It's nice to meet you sir." Sebastian said lending out his hand.

Burt simply grunted and went back to polishing his knives.

"Would you also like to tell me why you've been spending so much time at his house? Without telling me?"

Kurt was left speechless. He didn't know how to explain that to his dad.

"It was my fault sir. I kept Kurt in for dinner and we lost track of time. It won't happen again sir." Sebastian said.

Kurt turned to him, but Sebastian wasn't looking back. Sebastian had his full attention directed at his father.

"Good, call me Burt. That sir crap makes me feel old." Burt said grabbing Sebastian's hand.

"Yes si- I mean Burt."

Sebastian smiled as he shook hands with Kurt's father. His fears starting to fade away.

"I've never liked that Blaine kid anyway. Ever since he told me to give Kurt the sex talk. I've had a bad feeling about that boy, but Kurt was happy."

"Dad!" Kurt whined.

Kurt's face was becoming more and more red as the time passed.

"It's true. Are you staying for dinner Sebastian?"

"I would love to Burt, but I should get home. Next for for sure." Sebastian said standing up.

"I'll walk you to your car."

Kurt grabbed Sebastian's hand and quickly pulled him to the door before Burt could say anything else.

"Well you survived."

"Yeah. What was that Burt said about Blaine telling him to give you the sex talk?"

"Oh that, um we had to perform for Dalton's sister school and well he told me my sexy faces looked like I was having gas pains. So he figured having the sex talk with my dad would make things easier I guess." He replied with his head down.

Kurt thought Sebastian would laugh right in his face. He was prepared for it, but when he was met with silence he lifted his head to look Sebastian in his eyes.

"Blaine's an asshole. You are the most sexiest person I've ever met. Take it from someone who's easy on the eyes as well."

Sebastian wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist and pulled him close so they were chest to chest.

"Says the one who's easy."

"I thought we got past slut shaming." Sebastian said jokingly.

Their lips grazed each other. The want and need succumbing them.

"I gotta go." Sebastian whispered.

Kurt's gaze dropped down to Sebastian's lips and back up. He nodded and was starting to pull away when Sebastian's grip tightened.

"No kiss Princess?"

"I don't know if you deserve one."

Sebastian rolled his eyes and closed the torturous gap between their lips. Just as soon as it started, that's how fast it ended.

"Kurt." Sebastian whined.

"Tomorrow."

He kissed his boyfriend on the cheek before walking back to his front door. A smile on his face that possibly cure any disease known to man.

Burt watched as his smitten son walked up to his room. He's never seen his son smile so much. Not even with that Blaine kid. Sebastian's doing something right and he likes it.


	19. Chapter 19

"Again! We will not rest until this routine is perfect! Understood?"

"Yes captain!"

It was days like this when Sebastian dreaded being captain of the Warblers. He questions if most of these boys knew their left from their right.

"No. No. No! Do it again from the top!" Sebastian yelled. He squeezed the bridge of his nose as the Warblers rehearsed the choreography for what like the millionth time.

"Better, but not perfect. We're too close to sectionals! If we want to get to regionals we need to work our asses off!"

"Quite the leader aren't you? Sebastian's right, you guys need to push yourself if you want to come close to being qualified."

"Blaine. What are you doing here?" Sebastian asked deepening his voice making it seem more threatening.

"I came to talk to you." Blaine replied nervously. His hands were in his pockets and his feet shifted back and forth, but he held his gaze and stared into Sebastian's eyes.

Sebastian considered turning him away, ignoring him and telling him to fuck off, but he wanted to hear what he had to say. He wanted to hear how miserable he was without Kurt. He wanted to hear him say how he regrets treating his precious Kurt like a toy.

"Practice is over. I want every single one of you to practice and give it your all tomorrow or else it'll be your ass on the line."

"Yes sir!" The warblers replied with either fear or admiration. Maybe a bit of both.

Sebastian began walking away from the practice room motioning Blaine to follow him.

"This better be good Anderson." Sebastian stated unlocking the door to his dorm.

Before Sebastian realized what was happening Blaine was pressed against his body with his lips against his neck.

"What the hell!" Sebastian exclaimed pushing Blaine away from his body.

"Come on Sebbie I know you want this. You want _me_. The only reason why you're with Kurt is to get to me and I promise you it's working." Blaine said whispering the last part in his ear.

Suddenly there was a huge thud from Blaine falling on the floor. Blaine held his jaw as Sebastian unclenched his fist.

"Don't you _ever_ say something like that again. You are the scum on the bottom of my shoe. You're trash that I couldn't be bothered to even look at let alone be in your presence. You're nothing Anderson. Kurt is pure gold. He shines even when he feels like his light is dulling. His smile can brighten up any room. His presence simply makes everything better.

"You don't deserve him. Hell I don't deserve him. At least I can treat him better. I treat him like a king. He deserves so much more. You could never give him that. You will never have the chance either. Get out of my sight, you disgust me."

Blaine scrambled to his feet.

"I don't need you anyway." He muttered as he exited the room.

Sebastian ran his fingers through his hair and texted Kurt.

 ** _4:20 P.M._**

 ** _To: Kurt_**

 ** _Blaine stopped by, little prick started flirting with me_**

He didn't have to wait long for a reply.

 _4:20 P.M._

 _From: Kurt_

 _What?! What do you mean he flirted with you?_

 ** _4:21 P.M._**

 ** _To: Kurt_**

 ** _Jealous babe?_**

 ** _4:23 P.M._**

 ** _To: Kurt_**

 ** _Babe?_**

 _4:25 P.M._

 _From: Kurt_

 _I hate you, did you know that?_

 ** _4:26 P.M._**

 ** _To: Kurt_**

 ** _Lies babe_**

 _4:26 P.M._

 _From: Kurt_

 _Nope not lying_

 ** _4:27 P.M._**

 ** _To: Kurt_**

 ** _You loveeee me! :D_**

 _4:28 P.M._

 _From: Kurt_

 _Whatever helps you sleep at night._

 _ **4:29 P.M**_

 _ **To: Kurt**_

 _ **:D :D :D :D**_

 _4:30 P.M._

 _From: Kurt_

 _Goodbyeee Seb._


	20. Chapter 20

"Dude you can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"That's cheating!"

Kurt groaned inwardly. Finn invited most of the males in glee club over to play video games and for some reason they decide to be louder than usual. Why today? Why when he was trying to figure things out?

He couldn't focus here.

Sighing he gathered his belongings and decided to go to the Lima Bean. It may not be completely quiet, but it'll be quieter than it is here.

"Finn i'm going out." He called before leaving the house.

A grunt informed him that Finn heard what he had said. He locked the door behind him, breathing in the fresh air. He needs this. He needs peace. Ever since this whole Sebastian thing started Kurt has been on edge. He's gotten disrespectful messages from his fellow glee clubbers, Rachel has been constantly trying to convince him to go back to Blaine. No, more like _crawl_ back to Blaine _begging_ him to him back. Telling her that he is happy with Sebastian is no use.

It's like talking to a brick wall.

There's one other thing. Oh that's right Blaine tried flirting with his boyfriend today. Fucking flirted with Sebastian! Who the hell did he think he was?

Kurt parked his Navigator near the entrance of the popular coffee shop. He needed something to release his steam. He stood in line waiting for it to be his turn to order.

"Kurt! Just the person I wanted to see!"

"Hello Rachel." Said Kurt curtly. He didn't want to deal with her, not right now.

"Today I would like to inform you of some tragic news regarding Sebastian."

"What would that be Rach?" Kurt turned towards her, crossing his arms, waiting for a response.

"Blaine has recently told me that Sebastian kissed him. That he forced himself on him. I'm so sorry Kurt."

Rachel genuinely looked sorry for him. Maybe she did want him to be happy. Then again, he's more than happy when he's with Sebastian yet she just can't accept it.

"Why?" He asked out loud.

"I'm so sorry Kurt. I know it's hard, but who knows why Sebastian does what he does."

Rachel started to gently pat his shoulder when Kurt moved her hand away.

"No, that's not what I meant. Sebastian never forced himself on Blaine. He would never do that. It's the other way around. Why do you believe everything Blaine says? Why are you on his side and not mine? You're supposed to be _my_ best friend. You're supposed to be there for _me_. Why can't you just accept that I'm happy with Sebastian?"

Rachel was at lost for words. She stared into Kurt's now blue eyes with slight panic and confusion.

"You two belong together Kurt.."

"No Rachel, we don't. We don't belong together because he treated me like dirt. He made me feel like he only settled for me because of my infatuation with him. Blaine didn't make me happy, he made me insecure. He made me feel miserable. Why would you want me to be someone who made me feel that way? If you were truly my best friend you would have supported me. It's nice to know that the ones who I thought were my friends actually aren't."

Kurt turned around and walked out of line. He wasn't in the mood for coffee anymore. He felt his heart achingly swell. It shouldn't hurt him this bad, but it does. The ones he talked to everyday, the ones he has sleepovers with, the ones he called his best friends don't support him. They don't support the fact that he's happier now. He feels more confident and comfortable in his skin.

It hurts to know that the ones he called "friends" disregard all of that.


	21. Chapter 21

**_I've been trying so hard to update more as you can probably see. I uploaded two chapters in the same week which is very rare for me now. I am going to try to make these chapters longer I promise._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the characters. All rights go to Ryan Murphy and FOX. If i did own Glee seasons 4-6 would be all about Kurtbastian._**

 ** _(Edited: Feb. 6th, 2016)_**

* * *

He didn't know for sure how or when he got here. It was as if he was on autopilot. He didn't mean to drive all the way to Dalton, but he can't turn around now.

Kurt sat there, his head on the steering wheel, his hands white from gripping the handles so tightly. Fresh tears rolling down his cheeks following the existing tear stained trail one after another.

Why does it hurt this bad? It shouldn't hurt this much. He shouldn't care. He hasn't for weeks so why care now? Why break down today?

"Kurt?" Someone asked banging on the window.

He hurriedly wiped the tear streaks off his face and sat up. He unlocked the car door hoping that he didn't look like he cried for hours.

It felt like hours even though it was merely minutes.

"Bas, hey."

"What happened?" Asked Sebastian. His face was hard and his eyes were cold.

"Nothing happened. Why don't we go out for lunch today? I think we really need-"

"Kurt, don't bullshit me. Tell me what happened."

"...I-um-saw Rachel at the Lima Bean today.."

"What did she do?"

"She told me that you forced yourself on Blaine and still going on about how I belonged with Blaine. I guess Blaine wanted to make it seem like you cheated on me."

"Kurt I would never

do that to you. I may be a lot of things, but I'm not a cheater."

"I know. That's not the problem.."

Sebastian waited patiently for Kurt to continued. He rubbed small circles on Kurt's back to comfort him. He wasn't going to force him to explaining what happened.

"I just don't get why she can't be there for me. Why she can't support me. She was supposed to be _my_ best friend Sebastian. The one _I_ go to when _I_ need help or someone to comfort me. Why isn't she there for me anymore?" Said Kurt breaking down at the last sentence. He thought he was strong about this entire situation, but apparently he was wrong. He felt weak and exposed. So much hurt was clouding his heart.

He felt arms envelope him in a hug. Hands rubbing his back soothingly. Lips pressing against his forehead and cheek every once and awhile. This is what he needs. He needs comfort and love and peace. This is why he drove here, for comfort.

"You don't need her. You gave her your all. You were a real friend to her. If she can't be a real friend to you then you're better off without her. You need people who will be there for you no matter what. People who will support the things you do that will make you happy. You're so strong and beautiful and handsome. You need someone who can keep up with you. Someone who won't go behind your back. She's not worth the tears you're shedding."

Kurt sat there in silence. How did he manage to have someone like Sebastian? What did he do to deserve him?

"How did I get so lucky?" Kurt asked sniffling as he shifted his position and laid his head on Sebastian's shoulder.

"I'm the one who got lucky."

"I love you so much." Kurt muttered.

His eyes widened once he realize what came out of his mouth. He didn't mean to say it. It slipped and now he can't take it back. What if Sebastian wasn't ready to hear it? What Sebastian didn't love him back? He put his relationship in jeopardy all because he can't control his emotions. Why was he so stupid?

Kurt started to pull away from Sebastian's embrace when he felt the arms tighten around him. Sebastian lifted his chin and stared directly into Kurt's now beautiful green eyes.

"I love you too."

Sebastian pressed his lips against his. He always told himself he wouldn't fall in love. Sebastian didn't want any part of it. Love lead to heartbreak and trouble and he didn't think he was stable enough to handle that.

But then Kurt happened.

He ruined everything. His plans, his life, _him_. Sebastian is completely okay with that though.

He loves Kurt and that will never change. No matter what his heart belonged to Kurt. It scares him, but it excites him at the same time. Which makes him want to do this even more.

"Kurt I have a question for you."

* * *

 _Solo auditions_

Kurt stared at the poster stapled on the board. He could do it. He could audition for a solo. Yet one thought nagged at him.

Did he really want to?

Sectionals were three weeks away they were just noworganizing their song list. Well _trying_ to organize it. Did he even have to? Sebastian's offer lingers in his head. It has for a month. He knew he would have to come up with an answer one day. He can't put it off any longer, but it is a big decision. Something that effects Kurt the most out of the both of them.

"Are you going to sign up?" A timid Rachel asked.

Ever since the confrontation between the two of them in the Lima Bean Rachel hasn't acted like herself around him. She also hasn't mentioned Blaine once since then. Which to Kurt is a good thing.

"I don't know. I'm still thinking about it." Kurt said walking away from the poster.

"You've been staring at it for days. I thought you would've signed up by now."

"Yeah well I have a lot on my mind. I'm not surprised your name is the first on the list. It's also the biggest."

Rachel grinned as they stopped by his locker. Kurt missed this Rachel. The one where she wasn't trying to get Blaine and him back together.

"Why don't we have a sleepover this weekend? Invite all the girls over and catch up."

"Yeah, I think they'd be great Kurt."

Kurt smiled and closed his locker door. Besides if he does take up Sebastian's offer, the sleep over would be a perfect time to tell them.

* * *

"So it's been a bit over a month. Have you thought about it? Not that I'm rushing you or anything." Sebastian quickly added.

Kurt sighed and set down his pen. They decided to meet at the Lima Bean to study together.

"Bas I-"

"Wait, before you say anything I just want you to hear me out. Kurt I love you and I don't want to see you get hurt. I've been thinking about this for awhile. Ever since I learned about the bullying. Seeing you in tears last month broke my heart. I just want you to be safe and happy. Dalton can give you that."

"I know and I _have_ thought about it, but the tuition is so much. My dad isn't going to pay that amount of money again." Kurt reasoned.

"I can pay for it! You know my family comes from old money and my dad's a lawyer. We could pull a few strings!" Sebastian said excitedly.

"Sebastian I can't let you do that."

"Why not Kurt?"

"What if something happens between us? Don't you think it'd be a little awkward? Besides if I do transfer to Dalton again I want it to be on my own terms. Meaning I will find my own way of paying tuition."

Sebastian sighed to himself. There was no way he could convince Kurt any further. Kurt's a stubborn little bastard and there's no way he'll be able to change his mind.

"Fine, but the offer will always be on the table."

Kurt took Sebastian's hand in his and smiled. He loves how Sebastian cared. He loves how Sebastian just wants him to be safe. He loves how Sebastian was there for him no matter what.

He just really loves Sebastian.

 _ **Hi! So I'm starting to get back into my old routine. This chapter was shorter, but I decided to add more to it other than write a whole new chapter.**_

 _ **The story might end soon, maybe around the 40th chapter. That's my goal anyway. I hope you enjoyed this chapter sorry of there were any mistakes and sorry for not updating. Please follow, favorite, and review. I love you all! - Mys**_


	22. Chapter 22

**_Another new chapter yay! It will be short though sadly. I hope you all are still interested in this story. I understand if you're not. I also updated the last chapter so please check it out._**

 ** _New stories:_** _I will be starting new stories soon. The stripper/ballet dancer au kurtbastian fic will be uploaded soon. I made a one-shot called Black Out if you want to check it out. I am also currently writing a sequel to it as well. If you have any prompts involving that plot-line feel free to message me._

 _ **Sequel to IWY**_ : _Like I said last chapter this story is ending soon. My goal is to end it at the 35-40th chapter. If you want a sequel please comment or message me. I promise i'll message you back an hour later tops. I say an hour because the email i'm using isn't my primary email, but I do check it everyday. So you are not being ignored I most likely just haven't checked my secondary email yet._

 ** _Editing_** : _I might edit this story a little after it ends. Make it better for first time readers. So if you read it again and parts are added or it's a bit different, don't be afraid. The world is not ending. The apocalypse is not coming. Donald Trump has not won the election. I simply edited the chapters._

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. All rights belong to Ryan Murphy and FOX. If I did own Glee, Rachel Berry wouldn't have been so self-centered, but I still love her though._**

 _ **(will edit later today.)**_

* * *

"Hey, dad! How's Washington?"

"Hey Burt!"

It was Friday night and Kurt laid in his bed eating leftover lasagna as he skyped with his father. It was like a ritual for them. When Burt was away for the week they would video chat every Friday night so they could still have their Friday night dinners together.

Finn laid beside him stuffing his face messily, but made sure nothing got on Kurt's sheets. He would be a dead man if that happened.

"Hey kiddo! Hey Finn! How's school?"

"It's been great." Kurt lied.

It hasn't been great. All of his "friends" except for Rachel have been ignoring him. Even Mr. Schue.

"It's awesome! Are you going to be here for sectionals?"

"Of course. Carole and I wouldn't miss it. Speaking of school, Kurt, we need to talk."

"What's wrong?" Kurt sat up concerned, pulling the laptop closer to him on his lap.

"Sebastian called me. Said he was concerned about your wellbeing at McKinley. Obviously things aren't so great there."

"Dad I'm fine."

"No you're not. Sebastian told me how you considered going back to Dalton-"

"Wait, you're going back to Dalton? Dude why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm not going back to Dalton and stop calling me dude."

"To hell you're not Kurt. I don't care how much the tuition costs, if you're not safe or happy at Mckinley then you can't stay there. I already took care of everything. You start on Monday. Pack everything you want to take with you to your dorm. Sebastian said he would help you move in."

"Dad I can't-"

"Don't argue with me on this Kurt. You're going. Everything is already done and paid for."

Kurt didn't know whether to feel thankful that Sebastian talked to his dad or frustrated because Sebastian talked to his dad.

"Thank you so much dad."

"I thought you'd be more excited." Burt chuckled.

"I am, trust me I am. I'm happy about this, but it's still so much to process. I'm sure I'll be more excited when you come back."

"Good. I got to go, but I love you kiddo. You too Finn."

"We love you too." Kurt said before hanging up the Skype call.

"I can't believe you're switching schools again." Finn said incredulously.

"I can't either."


	23. Chapter 23

**_So I've been re-reading the chapters to this story and oh god it makes me cringe. Grammar, spelling, wrong information. I'm gonna be changing and editing a lot of stuff soon so please bare with me. I can't even deal with it so I'm definitely gonna edit it and add in chapters. Geez this story isn't even good, but everything will be fixed soon._**

 ** _Requests: So i've gotten a request that i'm still working on. If you have any request please tell me. They must range from The Flash, Glee, Arrow, i can sorta do Super Girl, possibly American Horror Story. If you have other ideas then please talk to me about it I may know it or not. But warning it will take awhile I've been really busy with school. I'm only writing this because I want to get done with the story soon._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. All rights belong to Ryan Murphy and FOX. If I did own Glee, Will would have given Kurt, Santana, Mercedes, Quinn, Brittany, Puck, and Tina way more solos._**

 ** _{ Edited: 4/24/16 }_**

* * *

"When are you gonna stop being so pissed at me?"

"I'm not pissed Sebastian. Annoyed, yes, but pissed, no." Kurt said packing his bags.

He's starting Dalton in two days and he hasn't even told the glee club yet. He's hoping the sleep over with the girls tonight would give him time.

"You are pissed and you have every right to be. I'm sorry I went behind your back and told your dad, but I think this will be the best for you. Plus we could really use your help at sectionals."

"Is that why you wanted me there? Help you win sectionals?" Kurt teased as he straddled Sebastian's lap. Placing himself right above his boyfriend's crotch.

Sebastian ran his hands slowly up and down Kurt's thighs. He then traveled upward and cupped Kurt's ass tightly pulling him closer.

"We can also fuck whenever we want." Sebastian whispered into Kurt's ear. He tugged gently at his earlobe and began kissing his neck.

"Is this your way in trying to get me to forgive you?"

"Maybe. You and I both know you can't resist me."

Sebastian grazed his teeth against Kurt's neck, right above his pulse.

"Exactly who said that?"

Sebastian smiled as he pulled Kurt downward toward his lips. He doesn't regret telling Burt. Not only will Kurt be safe, but Sebastian will be able to keep an eye on him.

"I love you." Sebastian whispered against his lips.

Kurt smiled. They've only been dating for a few months yet their love is so strong. Sectionals are coming up and it would be really great to be able to perform next to his boyfriend.

"I love you too." Kurt closed the gap between them. He felt so lucky. He wanted them to last. He _needed_ them to last. If Sebastian left he wouldn't know what to do.

"Could you two not do that when I'm around?"

"Could you knock before entering?" Kurt replied as he turned around.

"I just came to tell you that Quinn, Santana, and Brittany said they were coming over early."

"Do you really have to have the sleep-over tonight? Can't you just stay with me?" Sebastian whined as he laid back on the bed.

"No, I have to tell them tonight. You didn't give me much time, you know."

"Fine, but you are all mine tomorrow."

"Oh look just in time to see Hummel and his boy toy getting it on."

"Hello Santana," Kurt said rolling his eyes and climbing off Sebastian's lap. "Sebastian this Quinn, Brittany, and you met Santana."

"Nice to meet you all. I really appreciate you guys not giving Kurt any shit about being with me."

"As long as Dolphin Kurt is happy, I'm happy." Brittany replied.

"Dolphin?"

"Dolphins are gay sharks." Kurt explained.

"As long as you don't hurt him and treat him like shit we support it. We all saw how Blaine treated him. It wasn't fair to Kurt." Quinn spoke up. She walked around Sebastian, examining him.

"I do have to agree with Santana, he's a keeper. Huge biceps, nice hair, his style could be better."

"My clothes are amazing."

"Oh your clothes are impressive, it's just the way you wear them." Santana responded.

"I feel attacked so I'm gonna go. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, of course."

Sebastian pressed his lips against Kurt's forehead and then his lips.

"Wanky."

"Call me if you need me okay? Nice meeting you ladies, nice seeing you Santana."

"Nice seeing that ass of yours again."

"I like her." Sebastian said respectfully before leaving.

"Tell me everything. Did you two say the "L" word yet? How the hell did this even happen?" Quinn questioned.

"We saw each other at Scandals. Did our usual banter, but some guy asked me to dance with him. I guess Seb got jealous and pulled me away. Next thing i know we're hooking up at his place. Also yes, he told me he loved me first."

"Get some Hummel!"

"I like him. He's better than Blaine. Blaine is a bad dolphin."

"Yes he is sweetie. What's with all the suitcases? Going on vacation or something?"

"I've been meaning to tell you. Please do not mention this to anyone else. I want to tell them myself. I'm transferring back to Dalton."

"You're what?!"

"Sebastian talked to my dad, they both think Dalton is best for me. Even though I'm back on the Cheerios the bullying is still happening. They think I'd be happier there and maybe I will be."

"Is this what you want Kurt?"

Kurt sat there. Did he want this. He told Sebastian he'd think about it, but he never gave him a straight answer.

"Yeah. This is what I want."

The girls sat in silence. They weren't surprised though. Kurt has been getting so much shit for being with someone who makes him unbelievably happy. Now he's leaving and most likely won't be coming back.

"As long as you're happy Hummel. I'm not stopping you, you'll be happier there." Santana commented as she grabbed his hand.

"Thanks Santana, I really appreciate it. I appreciate all of you."

"Hey Kurt, everyone's downstairs. I'll be in my room if you need me."

Kurt inhaled deeply. Time to get this party started.

All the glee club girls were present. Sugar, Tina, Rachel, Mercedes. Everyone was here. If there was on thing he was gonna miss, it would be this.

"I'm so happy you guys could make it! I know things have been tense, but hopefully after tonight everything would be better."

"Anything for you Kurt." Tina replied.

Things were starting to brighten up. There weren't any fights, no threats, no dramatic exits. Everything was perfect.

"So Kurt are you gonna audition for a solo for sectionals?" Sugar asked as she painted Mercedes's nails.

"Of course he is." Rachel added.

"Actually no, I'm not."

Everyone except Quinn, Santana, and Brittany turned their heads. What did he mean he wasn't trying out for a solo?

"What? How could you not?"

"Yeah you've always wanted a solo."

"I was hoping to tell you later tonight, but I'm transferring to Dalton. I'm leaving tomorrow."

The room went silent. It was so quite you could hear a pen drop.

"How could you," Rachel asked accusingly, "Does Sebastian have something to do with this?"

"I knew from the start that boy wasn't good for you." Mercedes replied.

"Or maybe it's because of stuff like this. You guys have been treating me as if I ran over your puppy and laughed in your face about it. The only ones here who truly support me are Quinn, Santana, Brittany, and Tina. Yes, Sebastian has something to do with this, but is he forcing me? Absolutely not, he wouldn't do something like that to me. He only suggested it because he noticed how hard things have been for me there."

There were shocked expressions, sad expressions, neutral ones, and then you could see Santana's obvious trademark smirk. Why wouldn't he transfer? So he could continue being bullied? Continue being pushed to the back or the side at every performance. Continue being miserable?

No thanks. That's not how Kurt wants to spend the rest of his senior year of high school. He wants to spend it somewhere where he'd feel welcome. Where he'd feel safe. Somewhere he'd feel loved. What's better than spending the rest of that year with his loving boyfriend at a place where he'd be able to be himself.

Yeah, Dalton was definitely for him.

 ** _Soooo another chapter done! Whooo! In case you're wondering this is set between November and December. I believe this is when Sectionals is set. Sorry for any mistakes, please review. I really miss getting reviews. I love you all! - Mys_**


	24. Chapter 24

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. All rights belong to Ryan Murphy and FOX. If I did own Glee we'd see a lot more Sebastian and teen Jesus_**

"We're here, are you excited?" Sebastian asked as he set Kurt's suitcase down.

Same walls, same bed, same desk, same bathroom on the left side of the room. Only difference is that he's living in a single.

"Yeah."

"Kurt are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

It wasn't a lie, he was fine, but then again he wasn't. It felt different. He was the new kid all over again. He's excited for the challenging curriculum, but also dreading it because it meant more studying than usual.

"Baby what's wrong?" Sebastian asked pulling Kurt down on the bed next to him.

"Everything's so different now."

"Do you regret this?"

He really hoped not. He realized he never truly asked Kurt how he felt about the transition until now when it's too late. He began to feel guilty. What if Kurt truly didn't want this? What if he went through with it because he felt forced. Hell he practically was forced. Sebastian felt like the worst boyfriend ever. He made his boyfriend transfer schools and he probably didn't even want to.

"I don't regret a thing. Sebastian I wanted this. I _needed_ this. I can see the guilt and doubt in your eyes. This is something I wanted to do and I'm happy I'm here. Honestly I am. It's just gonna take some time to get used to." Kurt said reassuringly.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

The month is almost over and he's already losing his mind. The curriculum is harder than he remembered. Thank god his boyfriend is secret genius and able to under it.

"Come on you've been studying all day, let's do something fun."

"Like what?"

"Well there's a bed, I'm here, you're here. I'm horny, you're studying. You get my drift."

"Sebastian I have a test tomorrow, I don't have time for sex right now."

Sebastian leaned up and began sucking on his boyfriend's neck.

"There's always time for sex besides you'll ace that test."

"Bas." Kurt whined.

Sebastian removed the physical science book from Kurt's hand. He needed him here and now. It's been too long since he's been inside him.

"I know you want this just as much as I do. You can deny it all you want, but your erection says otherwise."

He began unbuttoning Kurt's shirt and nibbling on his jaw. He ran his hand over his chest and descended downwards and began unbuttoning his pants.

Kurt moaned as Sebastian sucked on his pulse. Seb was right, he did want this just as much as he did. They haven't had a chance to be intimate with each other in weeks. It was frustrating actually.

"What do you want? Tell daddy what you want."

"You."

"Louder." Sebastian commanded as he stroked Kurt through his boxers.

"You, I want you!"

Sebastian pulled off both Kurt's jeans boxers and he lifted him up.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard baby you'll be begging for more."

He pinned Kurt against the wall roughly as he connected their lips together in a sloppy and needy kiss. All their sexual frustrations being released.

Kurt felt Sebastian grind against him roughly as he laid his head on the wall in ecstasy. He loved it rough just as much as he loved it soft and steady. He helped Seb remove his shirt from his body and then his pants. He needed this so badly.

"Seb hurry up." Kurt whined. He wanted to feel his boyfriend inside of him.

"Look at you, begging for this cock. Want me deep inside your little hole of yours don't you? You want daddy to fill you up?"

Sebastian walked over the desk and grabbed a bottle of lube from the drawer. He handed the bottle to Kurt so he could lather it on his dick.

"Suck." He said as he placed his fingers in Kurt's mouth.

Sebastian was all about control. He was the one in charge. He didn't do submissive, but one day may try. He'll only try with Kurt. He'll try anything with Kurt, but today was not that day.

Sebastian removed his fingers and stuck one in Kurt's hole. He's incredibly tight and from the hiss that came from between Kurt's teeth he'll need to start off slow. He moved that one finger around before adding another. He began scissoring his hole until he felt he was ready for a third finger.

"Sebastian please I'm ready just please."

"Patience baby, it's been awhile."

Sebastian moved his fingers in and out until he thought Kurt was stretched enough. He replaced his fingers with his cock, slowly going in.

"How does that feel baby? Tell me what you want me to do."

"Move, please."

Kurt forgot how it felt to have Sebastian's huge cock inside of him. He missed this feeling. He missed the aura that was around them. The smell of sweat and sex.

Sebastian moved in and out slowly and then began to gain speed. How could he have went this long without fucking his sexy as hell boyfriend?

"Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck." Sebastian muttered.

"Harder, faster please. Ngh oh god."

Sebastian pounded into him as he held him up against the wall. Kurt tilted his head back in pure ecstasy. It felt incredible.

"Kurt, fuck, Kurt!"

Moans, whimpers, groans, and gasps. That was all that was heard. Kurt was already close, he was on the edge.

"Fuck, Sebastian! I'm so close. I'm so fucking close Seb please!"

Sebastian continued to fuck him roughly against the wall of the single dorm room. Maybe if he- oh he found it. He found the spot that made Kurt cum instantly. He found his prostate.

"Sebastian!" Kurt screamed as he came all over Sebastian's abdomen.

"Shit! I'm gonna-"

Before he could even finish his sentence he came inside of Kurt. He carried him to the other side of the room and dropped him on the bed. He laid next to him and wrapped his arm around his waist.

"Never knew I had a daddy kink until now."

Sebastian smirked and placed a small kiss on his temple. How did he get so lucky?

 ** _So sorry for any mistakes please review i'd really appreciate it. I love you all -Mys_**


End file.
